A Feu et à Sang
by DeliriousPen
Summary: UA. Haruno Sakura, héritière illégitime de Haruno Shoichi. Uchiha Sasuke, futur seigneur du puissant clan Uchiha. Uzumaki Naruto, chef de ce qui fut le clan Uzumaki, déterminé à revenir un jour au pouvoir. Ensemble, ils entreront dans la légende...
1. Chapitre 1

**J'ai tiré certaines informations sur le japon féodal de la série du Clan des Otori et de Memoirs of a Geisha. Ceci dit, je les ai vérifiées et corrigées, quand une correction était nécessaire. Je précise que l'histoire n'est nullement tirée d'aucune de ces deux oeuvres, il n'y a donc pas de plagiat.**

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Sans blague.

Voilà – premier chapitre d'une énième nouvelle fic. J'espère que vous aimerez. Si vous voyez quelque chose à critiquer, quoique ça soit, n'hésitez pas, faites le remarquer, ça ne peut me faire que du bien!

**A FEU ET A SANG**

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

- Sakura-san! Sakura-san! Dépêchez-vous, vous allez être en retard !

Sakura était assise, dos droit, écoutant les cris des servantes. A ses côtés, sa grande sœur, Shizune, geisha d'une délicatesse aussi redoutable que renommée, respirait paisiblement, en attendant qu'elles soient congédiées de la présence de l'Okaa-san ou que celle-ci reprenne la parole.

Par la fenêtre, elles pouvaient voir la pluie tomber, ruisselant sur les profonds avants-toits, martelant le bâtiment de leur coups, masquant le paysage tel un voile opaque jeté sur la cité. C'était la mi-octobre ; la saison des pluies venait juste de commencer. Les feuilles des érables revêtaient leur parure d'automne, et les sans-abris, enfants et vieillards, tremblaient dans les rues de la ville en voyant l'hiver arriver. La jeune femme sentit la compassion lui étreindre le cœur un bref instant. Eux aussi étaient prisonniers, enfermés par la pauvreté dans un monde sans espoir ; elle l'était par ce luxe qui l'entourait et l'étouffait.

Leur faisant face, Tsunade-hime, l'Okaa-san, ou patronne de l'okiya, finissait coupe de saké sur coupe de saké. Elle aussi avait été une geisha de renom, célèbre à travers la ville et même au-delà, mais dès qu'elle avait prit possession de la maison elle avait cédé à sa passion du jeu et de l'alcool. Malgré tout elle avait gardé un bon sens à toute épreuve, et c'était grâce à elle que Sakura et Shizune étaient devenues ce qu'elles étaient, alors qu'au départ rien n'aurait pu suggérer un tel dénouement. Tsunade avait su voir leur potentiel, et les avait accueillis – peut-être pas à bras ouvert, mais du moins sans rechigner.

Sakura inclina légèrement la tête en un signe d'impatience, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de la part de Shizune. C'était elle qui lui avait appris, il y a des années de cela, qu'une geisha ne montrait pas son courroux ; son visage se devait d'être un masque de politesse raffinée à toute épreuve.

- Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, fit-elle avec un geste ample de sa main, ayant compris l'échange entre les deux geisha. Sakura, on t'appelle. Shizune, reste, j'ai encore à te parler.

Sakura s'inclina jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche les nattes de paille qui couvraient le sol, montrant ainsi à l'Okaa-san le respect qui lui était dû. Puis elle se leva et sortit, aussi rapidement que son kimono le lui permettait ; elle avait rendez-vous au château dans une quinzaine de minutes, et elle ne voulait pas risquer d'irriter ses seigneurs en étant en retard.

Elle sortit dans la cour, encore protégée par l'auvent du toit, et enfila ses sandales de bois pendant qu'une jeune servante s'approchait, un parapluie décoré de fleurs de cerisier à la main.

Ce n'était pas souvent que Tsunade demandait à leur parler, se dit-elle tandis qu'elle montait dans son palanquin. La chose était d'importance, en effet ; si les mesures des seigneurs concernant les maisons des quartiers de plaisir s'appliquaient également aux maisons de geisha – ce qui serait une aberration – cela menacerait l'existence de ces dernières. Quels idiots ! se dit-elle avec un mouvement d'humeur. Leur tentative de maîtriser la débauche ne ferait que de l'accroître. Depuis quand les propriétaires des bordels se conformaient-ils aux réglementations ?

Cependant, elle devait l'avouer, ces histoires de nouvelles lois étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était les rumeurs qu'elle avait surprises comme quoi Shoichi, le chef du puissant clan des Haruno, était mourant. Evidemment, c'était possible que ces rumeurs n'aient aucun fondement valable, mais on n'était jamais trop sûr…

Sakura lissa son kimono d'un geste nerveux et risqua un coup d'œil à travers la fente des rideaux du palanquin.

Ils étaient en train de franchir le pont qui enjambait les douves du château. L'eau se jetait contre ses quatre arches parfaites, comme si elle cherchait à se rebeller contre ce monument. On racontait que le fleuve, le Umegawa, aimait attirer des proies dans ses eaux troubles, et qu'il se battait contre le pont car il garantissait le passage de tous, lui dérobant ainsi ses victimes. Du moins, la douce Shizune et toutes les servantes de l'okiya y croyaient dur comme fer. Sakura elle-même n'avait pas d'opinion arrêté sur le sujet, bien qu'elle peine à croire qu'une rivière aussi généreuse que l'était l'Umegawa ne puisse être par ailleurs si cruelle.

Le palanquin traversa la grille et s'arrêta, tirant Sakura de ses pensées. Elle n'attendit pas que quelqu'un accoure avec un parapluie mais descendit et ouvrit le sien. Elle était lasse ; elle avait marre de son rôle de femme fragile, et aurait voulu pouvoir plus souvent se montrer telle qu'elle l'était : décisive, sûre d'elle, avide de liberté. Elle avait finit par prendre horreur à être confinée dans ce minuscule monde féminin qui était le sien, centré sur la beauté, superficiel, alors qu'elle même aspirait à une vie qui aurait plus de sens.

Si seulement les rumeurs étaient vraies, peut être que… Ce serait une chance inespérée…

Elle franchit la cour d'un pas brisque. La résidence des seigneurs se dressait devant elle, sombre contre le ciel noir, imposante, d'une beauté raffinée quoique froide. Comme les seigneurs eux-mêmes, d'ailleurs, se dit la jeune femme, non sans un sourire ironique. Le trait distinctif des Uchiha était leur impassibilité, et leur perfection physique faisait qu'ils avaient pour la plupart des egos surdimensionnés. Sakura détestait et la demeure, et les résidents, et pour cause ; ils se comportaient comme les justes seigneurs de la ville alors qu'ils n'étaient que des envahisseurs, des parvenus de surcroît.

Une servante apparut à ses côtés dès que Sakura eut enlevé ses sandales, et la délesta de son parapluie trempée. Le jeune geisha leva une main pour vérifier que sa coiffure était en place et attendit qu'une servante vienne la chercher, mais ce fut un jeune homme qui s'approcha d'elle. Avec un minuscule hoquet de surprise, elle remarqua l'éventail imprimé sur le devant de ses robes, attestant qu'il faisait partie du clan.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant, essayant de se montrer aussi respectueuse que possible.

- Sakura-san, répondit-il d'un ton bref, sire Uchiha vous attendait. Veuillez me suivre.

Elle le suivit à travers des méandres de couloirs sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce un mot. Sakura se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise ; c'était la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à des clients aussi importants que ceux-ci, et elle ne savait pas trop quelle contenance adopter, quoiqu'elle connaisse les formules de politesses sur le bout des doigts.

La résidence était ancienne ; elle avait été bâtie par les seigneurs précédents, que les Uchiha avaient brutalement exterminés. Les vainqueurs n'avaient pas tardé d'y ajouter une nouvelle aile, aussi abrupte et brutale que le reste du château était fragile et délicat. Les habitants de la ville le nommaient 'le château à deux faces', avant d'ajouter à voix basse que les seigneurs eux aussi avaient deux visages ; honnêtes et francs quand il s'agissait de conclure une nouvelle alliance, et cruels et retords quand il fallait trahir ladite alliance.

La pièce dans laquelle Sakura entrait à présent était décorée dans un style flamboyant. Les écrans de gauche montraient un paon, dont les plumes brillaient d'un bleu et d'un émeraude éclatant. Le reste représentait un paysage de montage, couverte d'une forêt de pins qui luisait argent et vert à la lumière pâle de la lune. Sur le coup, la jeune geisha se demanda pourquoi cette pièce était si colorée ; elle tranchait si fort avec le reste du bâtiment que c'en était éblouissant. Puis elle comprit que c'était la pièce de réception de sire Uchiha, seigneur du clan, et qu'il cherchait par là à impressionner ses invités.

Elle s'agenouilla avec grâce et s'inclina jusqu'au sol. Selon la coutume, elle ne devrait se relever que sur ordre du seigneur. Elle l'avait entr'aperçu en entrant ; Uchiha Fugaku était un homme de taille moyenne, mince, les cheveux grisonnants, avec un pli sous la bouche qui lui donnait une apparence sévère, et un nez légèrement incurvé, tel un faucon ; un chef de guerre dans toute la splendeur de l'âge.

Sakura attendit un moment ainsi tandis que le seigneur finissait de parler à l'un de ses convives, un homme doté d'une voix grave et rocailleuse. Il était question d'un domaine, et d'héritiers – son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de Haruno, et, en prêtant l'oreille, elle se rendit compte qu'ils parlaient de la succession du défunt seigneur.

- Evidemment, murmurait l'un, la mort du noble seigneur est très malencontreuse… (elle devina qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas sourire) …étant donné qu'il n'a pas de successeur légitime, elle embarrasse le clan Haruno au plus haut point…

- En effet… répondit le seigneur, il ne faudrait pas que leurs terres tombent dans des mains inconsidérés…

Il y eut des éclats de rire bruyants. De toute évidence, tous les hommes présents dans cette pièce avaient compris le sous-entendu de sire Uchiha.

Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'elle pourrait vérifier les bruits si vite. Haruno Shoichi, seigneur du clan Haruno, s'était éteint. Bien entendu, cela intéressait le clan Uchiha, se dit-elle ; il n'avait pas d'héritiers légitime, et il serait donc aisé de s'emparer de ce grand domaine qui s'étendait le long de la côte sud et ouest. Ce serait un bien inestimable. La terre était riche et prospère, et les marchands affluaient en grand nombre dans la capitale. Mais ce serait sans compter les héritiers illégitimes de Shoichi, et Sakura avait bien l'intention de faire valoir son dû avant ces vautours d'Uchiha.

La réussite de cette entreprise était si peu probable que Sakura se demanda un instant si elle était folle. D'abord, elle était une femme, et à part Hyuuga Hinata, aucune femme de dirigeait de clan. D'ailleurs, dame Hyuuga ne dirigeait pas vraiment son clan ; les anciens la 'guidaient' dans toute ses décisions, et dès qu'elle serait mariée, le domaine reviendrait à son mari. Une femme n'avait aucun pouvoir, de n'importe quel milieu ou famille qu'elle fut. Et puis, Sakura était une geisha et n'était pas instruite dans l'art de diriger un clan.

Le seul espoir de Sakura était la haine ancestrale entre ces deux clans. Jamais les Haruno ne laisseraient les Uchiha prendre contrôle de leur terre. Peut-être même préfèreraient-ils avoir une femme à leur tête… quoique… ça les choquerait sûrement à un tel point qu'ils ne voudraient même pas en entendre parler.

Depuis le début des temps, les hommes avaient si peur que les femmes viennent à acquérir du pouvoir et qu'elles l'utilisent contre eux qu'ils leur avaient défendu d'avoir un quelconque rôle sur la scène politique, et les avaient obligées de toujours s'en remettre à eux. Une femme était censée obéir à son mari et à son père ; hors Sakura n'avait ni l'un, ni l'autre, et personne ne pouvait en théorie s'opposer à ce qu'elle aille quérir son héritage ; mais en pratique, ces codes étaient si profondément ancrés dans la société que sa quête était quasi-sûre de s'avérer vaine.

Qu'importe ! Sa résolution était faite ; c'était le seul échappatoire possible. Elle devrait faire vite, car Uchiha Fugaku n'attendrait pas avant d'envoyer ses troupes.

- Sakura-san. Je vous en prie, relevez-vous.

Elle se redressa mais garda les yeux baissés, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi impassible que possible, malgré le sang qui battait dans ses tempes si fort qu'elle en avait mal à la tête. Le seigneur la fixait avec un visage inexpressif, mais elle pouvait sentir l'avidité des autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Ils ne voyaient en elle qu'une chose, qu'une œuvre d'art aussi animée qu'exotique, avec ses yeux verts sombre et ses cheveux roses. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie de devoir rester à leur côté toute la soirée, à verser le thé et le saké pendant qu'ils parleraient, ou à danser et à jouer du shamisen - quoi que ce soit qu'ils exigeraient d'elle.

- Je dois remercier sire Uchiha pour l'honneur qu'il me fait, murmura-t-elle, bien que les formules de politesse aient un goût de poison dans a bouche.

Il ne répondit pas, et elle resta dans cette position en ne souhaitant rien de plus qu'ils meurent tous, tout ces hommes qui voulaient contrôler sa destinée. Elle se fit le serment silencieux qu'un jour qu'ils regretteraient de n'avoir vu en elle qu'une femme frêle et inoffensive, un pion dans un jeu de Go.

--

Il était minuit, ou un peu plus tard lorsqu'elle ressortit du château et se hâta vers son palanquin. La pluie s'était calmée et les étoiles brillaient doucement dans l'immensité veloutée du ciel nocturne. Cette promesse, cette décision, Sakura ne se doutait pas qu'elles allaient bouleverser sa vie.

* * *

_Et voilà - premier chapitre de pondu! J'espère que vous avez aimé. En tout cas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un travail correct sur ce chapitre :)_

Apple


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, et pas à moi.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est bonne lecture et un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont lu et/ou laissé un review.

**A FEU ET A SANG**

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

Sakura se hâtait à travers les rues tortueuses de la ville ; la maison de thé vers laquelle elle se dirigeait était si proche de son okiya qu'elle était à pied, quoique les pluies torrentielles aient reprises. Une servante marchait à ses côtés en tenant un parapluie au dessus de sa tête afin de protéger sa coiffure. Elle avait exprimé le souhait de s'y rendre seule, mais Shizune s'y était opposé catégoriquement et avec autant de surprise qu'elle ne s'autorisait à exprimer. Depuis quand une geisha se baladait-elle seule, comme une vulgaire prostituée ?

Sakura avait ragé silencieusement, mais son apparence extérieure avait été toute contrition et compréhension, son visage aussi lisse et inexpressif que la neige. De toute façon, il fallait bien qu'elle obéisse à sa grande sœur ; et puis, elle avait déjà dû insister pour rencontrer ce client, dont Shizune avait voulu se charger. Trop d'opiniâtreté dans une journée aurait paru suspect de sa part, elle qui avait passé sa vie à cultiver l'obéissance.

Elles ne croisèrent pas grand monde en chemin ; la plupart des gens se terraient chez eux en ce jour pluvieux. Des lanternes brillaient devant les maisons, illuminant des marchands ambulants au regard hagard qui n'essayaient même pas d'attirer leur attention en vantant la qualité de leurs produits. La rue, qui débordait d'habitude de vie et de bruits, semblait terne et vide.

Sakura frissonna malgré elle. Il lui semblait sentir la présence de mauvais esprits autour d'elle. La frêle Shizune et, pour être honnête, elle-même il y avait quelques semaines, auraient reculé devant ce mauvais présage, prétextant un malaise passager, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce luxe à présent : le client de ce soir se révèlerait peut-être d'une aide inestimable.

- Sakura-san, est-ce que tout va bien… ? lança timidement la servante, une fille de quinze ans à peine.

La jeune geisha se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête en guise de réponse. Non. Elle avait tant rêvé de l'avenir, depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de Haruno Shoichi ; reculer maintenant serait comme le laisser filer à travers ses doigts à jamais. Elle avait pris la décision de changer le cours de sa vie, et elle ne comptait pas revenir sur cette promesse.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent enfin à destination. Sakura se mit à l'abri de l'auvent du portail en attendant que sa compagne passe, et elles marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la bâtisse. De là, elles pouvaient entendre des rires masculins rauques et le chant guttural d'un shamisen ; la rumeur habituelle d'une maison de thé à la nuit tombée. La jeune geisha se sentit à la fois apaisée et irritée par ces bruits familiers, qui lui rappelaient que trop ce qu'elle était.

Sakura enleva ses sandales d'un mouvement fluide. Le parquet de la terrasse était frais sous ses pieds, et il émettait un petit craquement musical quand elle marchait, comme le chant d'un oiseau de nuit.

Elle congédia la servante en la remerciant de ses services et la regarda sourire de ravissement - pauvre fille ; elle ne devait pas être habituée aux compliments -, s'incliner puis s'éloigner d'un pas léger en tenant le parapluie rouge au dessus de sa propre tête. Sakura la fixa un moment jusqu'à ce que la porte coulissante s'ouvrit avec un claquement brusque. Une femme d'âge mûr se tenait dans l'entrebâillement, vêtue d'un kimono d'un indigo sombre ; la propriétaire de la maison de thé.

- Bonjour, murmura la jeune femme.

- Bonjour, Sakura-san. Excusez-moi d'avoir tardé… Entrez, je vous en prie.

Elle lui sourit d'un air qui se voulait chaleureux, mais Sakura avait déjà rencontré assez de gens de son espèce pour ne pas y voir que du feu. Il était important d'attirer les geisha dans leur maison de thé, afin que leur commerce prospère, mais au fond d'eux ils les méprisaient. Elles étaient une nécessité dont ils auraient bien voulu pouvoir se passer.

La femme ramassa les sandales de Sakura et les aligna avec celles déjà présentes, puis elle gratifia la jeune fille d'un 'suivez-moi' respectueux, traversa le couloir en sa longueur, ouvrit une porte et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. La pièce était d'une taille généreuse, et la décoration était sobre. Plusieurs tables basses y étaient disposées. Une ou deux geisha étaient déjà en train de servir leurs clients ; une autre jouait du shamisen – c'était elle que Sakura avait entendue. Des bâtons d'encense brûlaient, remplissant la pièce de fumée et d'une douce chaleur odorante.

La femme fit mine de partir, mais Sakura la retint un instant.

- Attendez, demanda-t-elle. Savez-vous qui est mon client ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais sourit et indiqua discrètement un homme assis, seul, dans un coin. Il regardait dans le vide, sans sourire, mais son expression n'en était pas sévère pour autant ; plutôt comme ironique, et même amusée. Ses cheveux gris étaient coiffés à la manière des guerriers ; un sabre court pendait à sa ceinture. A cette vue, le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre à tout rompre ; c'était là l'homme qui l'aiderait à transformer son rêve en réalité.

Elle s'approcha de lui à petits pas, tenant sa tête droite, essayant de camoufler sa tension. Les quelques mètres la séparant de lui semblaient être des kilomètres. Les geisha tournèrent la tête pour la voir passer, la reconnurent, et reprirent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire, en apparence impassible ; mais Sakura savait qu'elles mouraient de curiosité ; par la nature des choses, une geisha était curieuse. Nul doute avaient-elles déjà essayé de l'approcher, et s'étaient faites refouler.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés, il leva les yeux et elle s'agenouilla prestement, inclinant légèrement la tête en guise de salut. C'était une manière pour elle de lui montrer qu'elle était ici pour lui parler, non pas d'égale à égale – elle était une femme, et lui un homme – mais du moins, qu'elle était sérieuse, qu'elle ne serait pas une poupée sans vie, écoutant ce qu'il avait à dire sans piper mot, souriante, lui versant du thé et du saké en continu.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

Il ne semblait pas surpris de son manque de respect, ce qui était étonnant en soi.

En fait, tout en cet homme dénotait l'excentricité. Ses cheveux étaient gris, mais son visage n'était pas ridé. Ses vêtements, son apparence, ne permettaient pas de lui attribuer un statut social : il semblait appartenir à toute les classes et pourtant à aucune ; ni artisan, ses mains étaient trop souples et fines ; ni seigneur – aucun noble ne fréquentaient ce genre d'établissement, surtout habillé avec aussi peu de soin qu'il ne l'était ; on aurait pu le prendre pour un penseur ou un érudit, mais son sabre démentait cette affirmation.

C'était une des servantes qui lui avait chuchoté que Shizune avait pour client un rônin, un samouraï sans maître. Dès lors, Sakura avait été prête à tout pour le rencontrer : un samouraï, libre de toute attache qui plus est – quoi de mieux pour l'aider dans son périple ? Il avait sûrement reçu une éducation pratique, comme tous les autres de son rang. Il saurait la conseiller.

- Bonjour, Hatake-san.

- Je suis confus, répondit-il avec un sourire. Vous connaissez mon nom, alors que je n'ai aucune idée du vôtre.

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

- Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura.

Il la contempla calmement, d'un air presque pensif. Si jamais il était étonné, il le cachait particulièrement bien. Peut-être pensait-il que c'était une coïncidence, ou peut-être n'avait-il jamais entendu parler du clan Haruno, quoique ça soit peut probable.

- Quel joli nom, dit-il enfin, et ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement – ce que Sakura viendrait à nommer 'sourire avec les yeux' .

Elle garda le silence, soutenant son regard, et il poursuivit :

- C'est un nom illustre.

- Mon père le portait bien.

Il eut un tressaillement presque imperceptible, une sorte de tic, sans se départir de son sourire ; elle comprit qu'il s'était douté de ce qui allait suivre dès qu'elle avait prononcé son nom, mais que cette confirmation lui apparaissait tout de même comme une surprise. Pour la première fois, elle se sentit chanceuse d'être une geisha ; du moins avait-elle appris à tenir une conversation et à manier ses paroles comme un guerrier manierait un sabre, avec précision et subtilité.

- Je suis désolé. Votre peine doit être extrême.

Il ne le pensait pas.

- Evidemment, la mort d'un père peine toujours, répliqua-t-elle. Mais à vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Ma mère, qui était une geisha, m'a emmenée loin de lui alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant. Je ne lui dois rien.

Elle prit la théière et lui remplit sa tasse, évitant ainsi ses yeux, mais elle pouvait sentir le poids de son regard peser sur son dos. Elle l'avait étonné, et maintenant il était intéressé, pour une raison ou pour une autre. C'était une bonne chose. Les hommes curieux sont plus prompts à accorder leur aide, bien que ce Hatake Kakashi ne soit pas un homme comme les autres.

- Le clan Haruno est désormais sans héritier. C'est dommage, observa-t-il d'une voix tranquille.

- Il n'a certes pas de fils, mais il a du moins une fille.

- Les femmes ne dirigent pas les domaines.

Sakura eut l'impression d'avoir été giflée, et dû lutter pour rester calme. C'était une rengaine qu'elle entendrait maintes et maintes fois avant qu'elle réussisse à asseoir son autorité ; il fallait qu'elle s'y habitue. _S'y habituer _voulant dire qu'elle ne devait pas s'énerver, ce qui ne ferait que convaincre son interlocuteur qu'elle était folle, et donc inapte au rôle de suzeraine.

- Le sang reste le sang, murmura-t-elle.

Il s'inclina légèrement en signe d'approbation. Oui, le sang était le sang, la famille était la famille ; le clan Uchiha n'avait eut aucun droit de s'approprier les terres Uzumaki, et il n'en avait aucun de conquérir celles des Haruno, pensa-t-elle rageusement. Mais l'ambition et la force comptaient pour plus que la légitimité ou la justice, choses que chaque guerrier prétendait respecter et bafouait en secret.

- Vous comptez donc réclamer votre héritage.

C'était une constatation, non une question. Elle hocha de la tête, et dit avec autant de sang-froid qu'elle put trouver en elle :

- Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Ils se dévisagèrent. Son visage ne trahissait aucun sentiment, et elle pria avec force que le sien était de même. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, ou il refuserait sa proposition – car elle était sûre qu'il savait où elle voulait en venir.

Elle vit ses yeux se plisser – son sourire si particulier – et sut quelle serait sa réponse.

- Vous pourrez compter sur moi.

- Hatake-san.

Elle s'inclina jusqu'au sol. Son cœur battait avec la ferveur de l'espoir et de la joie de la réussite : elle s'était trouvé un allié.

C'était un sentiment de puissance extrême qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit. Jusque là, elle avait toujours été seule pour fomenter ses rêves fous et ses ambitions délirantes, mais voilà que quelqu'un y prenait part et l'aiderait à les mener à bien. Elle prit brusquement conscience de la qualité surnaturelle de la scène : la pluie qui tombait, la femme prosternée qui s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'aucune de ses semblables n'avait fait, un homme qui acceptait de l'aider.

Mais pour quel prix… ? se demanda-t-elle soudain dans un éclair de lucidité. Qu'est-ce que cet homme étrange pourrait lui exiger en échange de son aide ? Elle n'osa cependant pas lui demander, craignant qu'il ne change d'avis. Il le lui ferait bien savoir assez tôt.

- J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir, dit-il après quelques moments. Je vous enverrai un message.

- Bien sûr.

Elle ne demanda pas quand ça serait, car elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas un homme à dévoiler ce qu'il comptait faire ; de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui faire confiance d'instinct, aveuglément presque, comme à un mentor. Il avait dit qu'il la contacterait, et elle était certaine qu'il le ferait.

- Au revoir, Sakura-san. A bientôt.

- A bientôt, Hatake-san.

Elle recula quelques instants à genoux, son front touchant encore le sol, puis elle se leva et s'en alla. Elle croisa la patronne de la maison de thé en sortant, et celle-ci lui offrit un parapluie, car il pleuvait toujours. Sakura l'accepta avec un petit sourire, cette fois insensible au dédain caché de la femme. Il lui semblait que rien n'avait plus d'importance que le voyage pour lequel elle était sur le point de s'embarquer ; cette quête de liberté qu'elle embrassait avec joie et appréhension.

- -

Une fois resté seul, Hatake Kakashi se fit pensif. Il avait accepté la proposition de la jeune femme surtout parce qu'elle l'intriguait, mais non sans arrière pensée. Sous son déguisement de samouraï errant il était aisé de penser qu'il n'avait pas de loyauté fixe ; or ce n'était pas le cas. Kakashi avait des maîtres bien précis, bien qu'il ne les respectait pas, ne les aimait pas et les trahissait sans scrupule quand l'heure l'exigeait.

Et quelque chose lui disait que ce qu'il avait appris intéresserait beaucoup ces seigneurs.

* * *

_Dum dum dum (roulement de tambour). Que va-t-il se passer? Suspense! Euh... OK, j'arrête._

Apple


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, pas à moi.

**Ithildine**: tu peux tout à fait conseiller cette fic sur la tienne, du moment que tu dis de qui elle est, où tu l'as trouvée, etc., ce que tu aurais fait de toute façon je pense :)

**A FEU ET A SANG**

_Chapitre 3_

* * *

L'homme aux cheveux argentés était déjà assis lorsque le jeune héritier du clan Uchiha entra dans la pièce. Sasuke croisa le regard de son vieux professeur et comprit que ce n'était pas une visite de santé ; pour une fois, il n'affectait pas un air amiable et inoffensif, laissant transparaître l'homme qu'il était vraiment, aussi dangereux et impitoyable que la lame d'un sabre. Hatake Kakashi était un homme de contrastes, imprévisible par nature et qui excellait au déguisement et à la ruse, ce qui faisait de lui un informateur hors pair. Sasuke se demanda, non pas pour la première fois, jusqu'où allait sa loyauté envers le clan Uchiha.

Les gardes fixaient son visiteur avec une admiration teintée de peur et détournaient les yeux dès qu'ils rencontraient son regard. Sasuke leur ordonna de partir, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement, fermant la porte derrière eux. Puis le jeune Uchiha prit la parole en premier, comme c'était la coutume.

- Bonjour, Kakashi-san.

L'homme se prosterna devant lui, mais sans grande formalité. C'était lui qui avait enseigné à Sasuke tout ce qu'il connaissait de l'art de manier le sabre, mais aussi des tactiques de guerre et de politique, et ce depuis qu'il était enfant. Il était pour Sasuke la personne qui ressemblait le plus à un père, puisque Uchiha Fugaku, le seigneur du clan et son père biologique, ne s'était jamais occupé de lui. Malgré ça, le jeune homme ne lui faisait nullement confiance.

Hatake Kakashi était le fils du grand guerrier Hatake Sakumo, chef de la famille Hatake, qui s'était opposé au clan Uchiha lorsque celui-ci était monté au pouvoir. Mais Sakumo fut battu lors d'une terrible bataille et, préférant une mort noble à une vie déshonorante, se suicida. Le reste de la famille fut exterminée, sauf Kakashi qui, alors âgé de neuf ans, fut envoyé vivre parmi les Uchiha.

Rapidement, il se révéla être intelligent, bon guerrier et déterminé et gagna respect et réputation. A vingt ans, il était le général de guerre le plus proéminent du clan. Puis il renonça brusquement à ce poste prestigieux, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Il disparut alors dans la nature, réapparaissant seulement de temps en temps, jusqu'au jour où Uchiha Fugaku, qui n'avait pas oublié les hauts faits de sa jeunesse, le nomma tuteur de son fils cadet et héritier, Sasuke. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, cependant, il avait repris ses vagabondages.

De temps en temps, sire Uchiha tentait de le contacter, mais il était alors introuvable, et les messagers revenaient bredouilles. Décidément, rien n'avait d'emprise sur cet homme : ni le temps, ni le devoir, ni la loyauté, ni l'amour, ni l'argent. Sasuke avait entendu dire qu'il était en ville depuis quelques jours, mais n'avait pas prêté attention à ces rumeurs. Et voilà que Kakashi lui rendait visite, et, semblait-il, dans un autre but que de boire quelques verres de saké et de parler du passé.

Kakashi répondit à son salut, égrenant machinalement les politesses d'usage, mais Sasuke le coupa. Il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter ces fadaises, et voulait en venir au vif du sujet : la raison de sa présence ici.

- Alors ?

- Comme vous le savez sûrement, j'étais en ville ces jours-ci, commença-t-il.

- Oui. Sur le moment, pourtant, je n'ai pas prêté attention à ces rumeurs.

Son professeur rit doucement mais, en voyant l'expression de son visage, se reprit. Malgré tout, le sourire ne quitta pas ses yeux tandis qu'il le sermonnait.

- Vous devriez prêter attention aux rumeurs ; elles ont toujours un noyau de vérité. Je suppose qu'on vous a raconté comme j'ai fait pour connaître les plans de l'ennemi à l'avance, au moment de la bataille de Sekigahara ?

- Les superstitieux prétendent que vous êtes dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels ; les cyniques disent qu'une de vos maîtresses du camp adverse vous a servi d'espion ; mais père a toujours déclaré que vous saviez simplement faire la part des choses entre la rumeur et la réalité.

- Sire Uchiha a raison. Le général adverse n'avait pas été assez discret, et la rumeur a couru qu'il attaquerait à l'aube, au moment où notre armée serait fatiguée d'avoir veillé toute la nuit. En outre, c'était logique. Je m'y attendais.

Sasuke le scruta un moment, mais son masque affable était comme un rempart, en apparence plein de failles mais en réalité inébranlable. Sentant qu'il ne tirerait rien de cette conversation, il rangea le conseil de son aîné dans un coin de sa tête et revint au sujet initial en cachant son impatience. Après tout, Kakashi lui avait aussi appris à maîtriser ses émotions, lequel talent pouvait se révéler très utile quand on savait comme l'utiliser.

- Vous étiez donc bien en ville, dit-il.

- En effet. Je ne serais pas passé par le château, mais au détour d'une maison de thé j'ai rencontré une jeune femme – une geisha - totalement surprenante.

Il marqua une pause et Sasuke attendit qu'il continue. Il savait que si Kakashi lui parlait de cette fille, c'est qu'elle avait une importance dans la suite de son histoire. De plus, ce n'était pas souvent que Kakashi était surpris par une femme, et il se sentait intrigué.

- Elle prétendait être la fille illégitime de Haruno Shoichi.

Le Uchiha haussa un sourcil mais, à part ça, ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. C'était certes inattendu, mais cette héritière impromptue ne pourrait rien faire pour les empêcher de saisir le domaine Haruno. Après tout, c'était une geisha, et elle ne devait pas avoir d'alliés pour l'aider. L'idée qu'elle puisse prendre possession de son héritage lui paraissait ridicule. Il n'était même pas certain qu'elle soit vraiment la fille de Shoichi, de toute façon ; elle aurait pu raconter n'importe quoi, juste pour captiver l'attention de son client.

Mais en même temps, un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Si Kakashi lui racontait ça, c'est qu'il devait avoir eu l'impression qu'elle pourrait représenter une hypothétique menace. Dans quel cas, tout changeait. Sasuke le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne croirait pas n'importe qui comme ça, sur parole.

- Haruno Shoichi n'a pas d'héritiers, fit-il remarquer.

- Justement. Elle m'a fait savoir qu'elle comptait bien faire valoir ses droits, et que pour ce faire elle avait besoin de mon aide.

- Et qu'avez-vous répondu ?

- J'ai accepté, évidemment. Puis j'ai décidé d'aller vous mettre au courant.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Sasuke commençait déjà à se demander comment il pourrait au mieux profiter de la situation ; quant à Kakashi il semblait plongé dans ses propres pensées. Un instant, il se sentit douter des intentions de son professeur : peut-être ne cherchait-il en vérité que la vengeance envers le clan Uchiha, qui avait détruit tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Dans ce cas là, il aurait accepté la proposition de cette jeune femme parce qu'elle pourrait servir à ses fins. Mais de quelle manière… ?

- Après tout, cela ne nous dérange pas tant que ça, dit-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

Kakashi lui jeta un regard en biais, si vif qu'il crut l'imaginer.

- En effet, si on sait comment en prendre partie.

- Oui, reprit Sasuke. Tout nous laisse supposer que le clan Haruno ne verra pas d'un si bon œil l'arrivée de cette fille, dont ils ignoraient l'existence et qui prétend revendiquer leur domaine. D'un autre côté, ils ne voudront pas non plus que nous envahissions leur terres.

- Evidemment, murmura Kakashi.

- Le mieux pour nous serait, finalement, qu'ils l'acceptent. Nous pourrions alors leur proposer une alliance matrimoniale, en tout bien tout honneur – après tout, nous désirons plus que tout que la paix règne entre nos deux clans.

Il laissa une trace d'ironie pointer dans sa voix. S'ils mariaient un membre du clan Uchiha à cette héritière du clan Haruno, alors les Uchiha prendraient effectivement le contrôle de leur domaine, et ce sans qu'un bain de sang soit nécessaire. Restait à savoir si le clan Haruno accepterait ce mariage.

- Ils risquent de prendre mouche et de refuser si le prétendant n'est pas assez haut placé dans le clan, fit observer son professeur.

- Oui.

Il se tut, puis annonça :

- Il faut que j'aille soumettre cette idée à mon père. Avez-vous fixé un rendez-vous avec cette fille ? Que lui avez vous promis ?

- Je ne lui ai rien promis de particulier – juste que je l'aiderai. Puis je lui ai dit que je la contacterai, mais sans donner de date.

- Vous avez bien fait de venir nous mettre au courant, en tout cas.

Il se leva, et Kakashi fit de même. Leur regards se croisèrent, et Sasuke vit que son maître souriait, ironique comme toujours, mais aussi avec une émotion moins facilement définissable. Quant à lui, il savait que son expression était devenue brièvement hostile, soupçonneuse, et que Kakashi l'avait ressenti : il était nécessaire de lui rappeler qu'il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance, et qu'au moindre signe de déloyauté il n'hésiterait pas à le faire exécuter.

Le guerrier s'inclina et Sasuke fit de même, quoique abruptement ; l'entrevue n'avait pas durée une demi-heure au total mais l'atmosphère avait été tendue presque tout du long, et il se sentait vaguement irrité. Il se leva, appela les gardes, et s'en alla sans accorder un dernier regard à son maître.

--

Son père était en pleine conversation avec l'un de ses conseillers lorsqu'il arriva et sans doute ne lui aurait-il pas prêté attention s'il n'avait pas exigé de lui parler immédiatement, et ce en privé. Uchiha Fugaku leva la tête de ses plans et aperçu son fils cadet agenouillé devant lui, une ombre d'impatience dans ses yeux noirs. Il ordonna à l'homme de les quitter et, dès que le bruit de ses pas se furent évanouis, lui demanda posément :

- Que se passe-t-il, Sasuke ?

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, père, mais il fallait que je vous parle.

Il s'interrompit et Fugaku le fixa avec une attention redoublée. D'habitude, Sasuke attendait qu'il mette fin lui-même à ses rendez-vous avant de prendre la parole. C'était donc non seulement un manquement au code de politesse des guerriers, mais aussi terriblement rare de sa part ; il voulait donc s'entretenir avec lui d'un sujet grave. Il songea avec une pointe d'ennui qu'il n'avait fait que ça depuis quelques jours : d'abord à propos des Haruno ; puis il avait eut vent d'une révolte plus au sud, et avait décidé d'agir immédiatement, craignant de voir son autorité s'amoindrir ; et maintenant, ceci.

- Dis moi, dit-il.

- Hatake Kakashi vient de se présenter au château et a demandé à me parler. Il était en ville depuis quelques temps, et a entendu certaines choses qui l'ont assez inquiétées pour qu'il juge nécessaire de nous en prévenir. Apparemment, une femme lui aurait dit être l'héritière des Haruno et prétend aller réclamer son domaine. Hatake-san a proposé de l'aider puis s'est rendu ici pour nous mettre au courant.

Le chef du clan se retint de justesse de pousser un soupir – de soulagement ou d'ennui, il n'était pas sûr. L'apparition de cette fille serait comme une épine dans son pied, qui l'empêcherait de tout mouvement important ; mais, d'un autre côté, il doutait qu'elle ne réussisse à obtenir aucun pouvoir véritable, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la fille légitime de feu Haruno Shoichi ; il en aurait entendu parler.

- Bien. Continue.

- Si nous la laissions prendre possession de son domaine, le clan Haruno ne serait pas convaincu, il chercherait à la marier. A ce moment là, le clan Uchiha proposerait une alliance matrimoniale.

- Il est possible qu'ils décident de la marier à quelqu'un de leur clan, répondit Fugaku.

- Une alliance avec le clan Uchiha les arrangeraient aussi. Ils y gagneraient un allié contre leurs voisins, qui profitent sans doute de l'occasion pour les attaquer, en ce moment même.

- Ne sous-estime pas la puissance de la haine, le conseilla-t-il. Ils seraient capables de refuser. C'est un pari assez risqué que tu me proposes.

Son ton n'était pourtant pas très convaincu ; Sasuke savait qu'en ce moment même il devait être en train de peser les pour et les contre de sa proposition, et était sur le point d'accepter. De fait, il reprit la parole quelques instants après :

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Nous pourrions nous permettre de prendre leur domaine par la force, mais ils opposeraient sans doute une résistance vigoureuse. Cela m'inquiétait, mais je vois que tu y as trouvé une solution.

Sasuke accepta ses éloges sans un mot.

- Nous devrions envoyer un messager avec elle, fit-il remarquer. Elle partira sans doute avant les premières chutes de neige ; si nous attendons plus, le messager sera bloqué ici par les intempéries et le clan Haruno risquerait de prendre une décision… inconsidérée.

Fugaku, qui s'était replongé dans la lecture d'un rapport d'un de ses généraux, considérant sans doute que le sujet était clos, releva les yeux. Il cachait bien sa surprise, mais Sasuke pouvait la voir briller au fond de ses prunelles. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants, gardant ses yeux fixés sur son fils, qui soutenait son regard sans faillir.

- Hatake-san n'était-il pas censé l'accompagner ?

- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, lança Sasuke abruptement. Il n'a que faire des serments d'allégeances, et je ne doute pas qu'il nous trahirait si cela était dans ses intérêts.

- Je vois…

Le silence retomba. Fugaku regardait son rapport sans le lire, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Sasuke l'observait impassiblement, en se demandant quelle serait sa réaction. S'il réfutait ses accusations, alors Sasuke n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'envoyer un messager du clan Uchiha au plus vite, endossant lui-même cette responsabilité. Ce serait un affront terrible mais nécessaire vis-à-vis de son père.

- Dans ce cas, reprit le seigneur, je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que tu les accompagnes.

- Moi ?

- Oui. Tu seras comme une preuve de notre bonne volonté auprès du clan Haruno, sans compter que ce sera pour eux un honneur immense. L'héritier du clan Uchiha qui vient en personne leur proposer une alliance !

Ce n'était pas faux, mais Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné de cette décision. Un héritier sur les routes avec une geisha et un rônin, voyageant tel un vulgaire messager… Sans compter qu'il serait une 'monnaie d'échange' et que si les négociations ne se déroulaient pas conformément à la volonté du clan Uchiha, les Haruno le prendraient sans nul doute en otage. Il songea vaguement que cela arrangerait son père : lui mort, rien n'empêcherait Itachi, son fils préféré, de monter à la tête du clan. Le conseil s'y était opposé par le passé – Itachi n'était, après tout, que le fils d'une concubine, et non pas de la femme officielle – mais quelle objection pourraient-ils y trouver une fois l'héritier légitime disparu ?

Il chassa rapidement ces pensées de son esprit. Oui, Fugaku était fier d'Itachi, de son talent de guerrier - dans le passé, combien de fois lui avait-il répété 'tu es bien mon fils', phrase que Sasuke désirait désespérément se voir adressée ? - mais dernièrement, Fugaku s'était éloigné de son fils aîné, se rapprochant ainsi du cadet.

- Quand dois-je partir ? demanda-t-il.

- Avant les chutes des premières neiges, certainement. Demande à Hatake-san de fixer une date avec sa jeune protégée, et ne lui fais pas part de ta mission.

- Bien.

Sasuke s'inclina profondément devant son père, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se demander quelle part de traîtrise et d'intérêt motivait les décision de chacun, à commencer par les siennes.

* * *

_La bataille de Sekigahara est une bataille historique de l'histoire du Japon qui a marqué le début de l'ère Tokugawa. Ca n'a pas vraiment quelque chose à voir, mébon ;)_

Apple


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer: les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Tout ce qui m'appartient, c'est le scénario de cette fic. Voilà.

On m'a posé la question des pairings. Eh bien, ils seront on ne peut plus conventionnels, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire ; vous verrez bien assez vite :)

**A FEU ET A SANG**

_Chapitre 4_

* * *

Sakura fut réveillée de son demi-sommeil troublé par un rayon de soleil qui chatouillait sa paupière. Il devait être dans les environs de dix heures et elle pouvait entendre le bruit des pas des servantes qui vaquaient à leurs diverses occupations. Elle tourna la tête et vit que le fûton de Shizune avait déjà été rangé ; elle était donc debout et, d'après les voix qu'elle pouvait entendre filtrer à travers les écrans, en train de parler avec Tsunade. Ces histoires de nouvelles lois, sans nul doute. Depuis que la rumeur avait atteint les oreilles vigilantes de l'Okaa-san, c'était le sujet de conversation principal de toute l'okiya, et pas seulement des geisha.

Elle se redressa et laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques instants, sans pouvoir réprimer une sorte d'espoir invincible que aujourd'hui Hatake Kakashi la contacterait enfin. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils avaient parlé et il n'avait pas encore donné le moindre signe de vie , mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, chaque matin, de se réveiller en se disant que ce jour là était _le _jour.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit doucement et la tête d'une jeune servante – Naomi, se souvint-elle – apparut dans l'encadrement. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage poupin lorsqu'elle vit que Sakura était déjà réveillée.

- Bonjour, Sakura-san. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Elle hocha de la tête et Naomi entra, aussi légère qu'un moineau. Elle portait une boîte de kimono à une main, qu'elle posa près du fûton de la jeune geisha. Ses yeux en amande brillaient, vifs, de la même couleur lumineuse que deux châtaignes qui viennent de sortir de leur cosse. Depuis qu'elle l'avait remerciée, devant la maison de thé, Sakura avait vu sa prévenance envers elle s'accroître d'une manière presque alarmante : elle pourvoyait au moindre de ses besoins avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, lui massait la tête et lui préparait des onguents contre le mal de ventre et autres maux.

- Aurais-je déjà un client ? demanda Sakura en voyant la boîte.

- Il se peut, répondit-elle en étouffant un rire. Shizune-san ne m'a rien dit, mais je l'ai entendue parler avec Tsunade-hime. Apparemment, c'est le même client que l'autre soir, quand je vous ai escortée jusqu'à la maison de thé, vous vous rappelez ?

Le cœur de Sakura fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Hatake-san ! Il avait demandé à la revoir ! Bien sûr, ils avaient convenu, à mots couverts, que ça se déroulerait ainsi… S'il tenait à lui parler, c'était qu'il avait eu une idée, un plan, pour la faire sortir de la ville avant les premières neiges. Elle avait elle même résolu qu'elle partirait seule s'il ne la contactait pas d'ici là, car elle ne pouvait tarder : les Uchiha ne souffriraient aucun retard, eux, et elle ne devait pas les laisser la devancer.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la boîte : un kimono de soie pourpre orné de fleurs d'un rose tendre y était plié, aussi méticuleusement que par sa propre main et elle sut que Naomi s'en était occupée.

- Vite ! dit-elle à la jeune servante. Habille-moi et coiffe-moi. Je ne veux pas être en retard.

--

Vers midi elle fut fin prête à partir. Il ne pleuvait pas mais le ciel était voilé et l'air lourd d'humidité et Shizune, craignant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir, avait ordonné que Umeko l'accompagne, Naomi étant liée par d'autres obligations. Sakura la vit les regarder partir d'un air malheureux et regretta presque sa présence gaie, comparée à celle austère d'Umeko ; mais son esprit était autrement engagé et elle glissa bientôt de ses pensées.

De toute évidence, personne ne partageait les craintes de Shizune quant au temps. Les rues étaient si bondées qu'elles durent à plusieurs reprises se frayer un chemin à coup de coudes. Le contraste avec la dernière fois qu'elle avait dû emprunter ces ruelles était saisissants : les marchands s'étaient métamorphosés et des gamins piaillaient de tout les côtés.

Les pensées de la jeune femme tournoyaient comme les feuilles mortes d'automne qui gisaient en ce moment même sur la chaussée. Elle essayait bien de les attraper au vol mais elles lui échappaient, insaisissables, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un goût parfumé de miel : celui de l'espoir. Il ne lui était pas nouveau mais pour la première fois elle put le savourer comme il se devait, parce que dans quelques semaines elle serait partie et libre – enfin, aussi libre qu'on ne peut l'être quand les obligations vous enchaînent. Du moins, elle échapperait au rôle de bibelot, d'œuvre d'art. C'était en soi un confort.

La maison de thé était toute autre, baignée par la lumière pâle qui réussissait à se faufiler entre les nuages. Les lanternes étaient éteintes et les rires, bien qu'ils raisonnaient toujours, semblaient plus réels, plus consistants. Sakura y vit un signe que son bonheur était à portée de main.

La femme l'accueillit avec son sourire habituel et la mena jusqu'à la pièce principale, fermant la porte derrière elle avec un sourire entendu. La jeune geisha l'ignora superbement : son opinion l'indifférait, puisqu'elle même ne serait plus une geisha d'ici bien longtemps. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui enlever une lourde entrave.

Elle chercha Hatake Kakashi des yeux et l'aperçu, agenouillé près d'une table basse. Elle fit quelques pas en sa direction, contenant avec difficulté son sourire, les yeux baissés. Puis elle les releva et vit qu'il était accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui la fixait d'un regard pénétrant, insistant.

Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour en prétendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers une autre table : ils l'avaient vue. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine tant et si bien qu'elle en avait mal. Kakashi avait parlé, il avait informé quelqu'un d'autre de ses plans, ils voulaient l'emmener au château pour qu'elle soit exécutée. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance, avec ses airs de faux-semblant et son excentricité : il avait accepté bien trop rapidement pour que ça soit plausible mais elle avait été aveuglée par son but. Elle n'avait pas vu ce qui aurait dû lui crever les yeux.

Elle s'inclina et s'assit, gardant la tête baissée. Elle était sûre que d'un moment à l'autre ils allaient l'empoigner – mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas être allé la chercher à l'okiya, où elle était complètement vulnérable, entourée comme elle l'était par des femmes ? Ici elle était en présence d'autres hommes qui pourraient la protéger et _a fortiori _réussir…

- Sakura-san.

Elle ne répondit pas mais leva la tête, étonnée. Son regard rencontra celui amusé de Kakashi, puis celui inexpressif de son camarade. Ses yeux était d'un de ces noirs qui semblent absorber la lumière au lieu de la refléter, tel un ciel tourmenté ou les vagues qui vont s'écraser contre les rochers avec rage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir intriguée, comme si quelque chose en elle faisait écho à sa fureur et, plus que ça, à sa nature profonde.

- Hatake-san, osa-t-elle répondre et sa voix, à son plus grande surprise, était posée.

- Ah, Sakura-san, dit-il avec un petit rire. Vous craignez Sasuke-san, je vois.

- Je ne le crains pas ; sa présence me surprend. Votre invitation ne le mentionnait aucunement.

Sakura pouvait entendre le reproche qui se cachait sous sa remarque anodine et espéra que Kakashi aussi. Sa peur initiale avait laissé place à l'insidieux soupçon qu'il n'avait amené ce Sasuke avec lui que parce qu'il avait un rôle à jouer dans son épopée et qu'il le lui révèlerait sous peu, ayant préféré ne pas l'en avertir afin de l'effrayer.

Ce fut en effet ce qu'il fit.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, Sasuke-san pourrait nous être utile. Trois voyageurs valent toujours mieux que deux, surtout que les bandits foisonnent en cette saison.

- Nous allons donc partir bientôt ?

- Aussi tôt que possible.

Elle retint un soupir de soulagement. Il n'y avait pas de contretemps, pas de souci de ce côté là. Par contre, pour les brigands, restait à savoir… Sakura, comme tout le monde, avait entendu parler de rônin devenus bandits et des extorsions qu'ils commettaient. Elle s'était dit qu'elle partirait seule mais elle se rendit soudainement compte de quelle folie ça serait : une femme sur les routes, sans personne pour la protéger, était une proie bien facile.

- Comment voyagerons-nous ? demanda-t-elle après réflexion. Nous ne pouvons pas partir à pied, les premières neiges nous couperaient le chemin…

… Et nous mourrions affamés et congelés, à moins que les loups viennent finir la besogne, finit-elle silencieusement. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue elle leva la tête et soutint leur regards.

- En charrette, c'est le seul moyen. Les routes sont praticables en cette saison. Sasuke-san sera à cheval – c'est un bon moyen de dissuasion.

- Et aussi un bon appât pour un voleur potentiel.

Sasuke parla pour la première fois. Sa voie était moins grave que celle de Kakashi mais indubitablement masculine ; c'était une voix de jeune homme. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle le voyait de plus près, Sakura put constater qu'il ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'elle, peut-être même un peu plus jeune.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. La tension était palpable entre eux, comme si l'air se solidifiait lentement. Ce fut Kakashi qui baissa les yeux le premier, à la plus grande surprise de Sakura. Il ne lui avait pourtant pas paru être le genre d'homme à concéder facilement une défaite.

- Sasuke-san ira à cheval, reprit-il néanmoins et cette fois l'intéressé ne daigna pas répondre.

Sakura les regarda tour à tour. Il lui semblait que le duel de volonté qui les avait opposés n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec le cheval ; la réaction de Kakashi le prouvait. C'était plus comme une querelle ancestrale où chacun essayait d'asseoir son autorité sur l'autre. Elle devina que Sasuke devait être haut-placé dans la société, pour qu'il ose parler ainsi à son aîné, et que les deux se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

- Nous voyagerons simplement, lança abruptement le jeune homme.

- C'est-à-dire… ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pendant ce voyage, nous ne serons rien de plus qu'une famille de pêcheurs nous rendant à l'enterrement de notre aïeul. Kakashi-san est votre père, je suis votre cousin que vous avez adopté lorsque j'étais enfant.

Elle se tourna vers Kakashi, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Il hocha légèrement de la tête et renchérit :

- Les bandits seront moins tentés d'attaquer une famille pauvre. D'autre part, il est possible que le clan Uchiha aie vent de vos projets et envoie des guerriers pour nous arrêter. Ceci assurera qu'on ne nous reconnaîtra pas.

Elle était encore tournée vers le rônin et ne vit donc pas le tic qui vint animer la mâchoire de Sasuke, ni ses poings qui, posés négligemment sur la table, s'étaient brièvement crispés. Cela n'échappa par contre pas à Kakashi ; le guerrier le fixa un instant avec insistance jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne rencontre son regard. Lui-même était à nouveau totalement impassible.

- Les premières neiges ne devraient pas tarder, faisait remarquer la jeune femme.

- Nous partirons demain, annonça subitement Kakashi.

Sakura ne cacha pas sa surprise mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur cette décision subite : les deux hommes s'occupaient de la préparation du voyage, elle ne devait faire que suivre en essayant de ne pas les gêner. C'était un rôle simple, d'un ennui mortel, mais nécessaire ; ils n'arriveraient à rien si elle contestait toutes leurs décisions et, de toute façon, elle ne possédait aucune connaissances pratiques qui pourraient justifier ces interruptions.

- Rendez-vous demain, au petit matin, à la porte Est. Habillez-vous le plus simplement possible – empruntez des habits aux servantes mais soyez discrète.

Elle ponctua les paroles de Sasuke d'un nouvel hochement de tête. Kakashi et Sasuke la scrutaient et elle sentit comme une main glacée qui courait dans son dos. Les deux, à leur manière, étaient aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre et elle commençait à se demander si elle avait bien fait d'accepter leur aide.

--

Lorsqu'elle rentra à l'okiya un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Naomi l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Sakura lui sourit, attristée par cette fidélité qu'elle allait devoir trahir ; qui pourrait la protéger quand elle serait partie ? Les autres servantes abuseraient de sa gentillesse et de sa bonne volonté et elle doutait fortement que Shizune ou Tsunade s'occupent de régler ces querelles de servantes. Peut-être même serait-elle mise à la porte sous un faux prétexte.

Que le monde était-il dur. Jusque là, elle avait accusé les hommes de tous ses maux – ils déclenchaient des guerres auxquelles les civils se trouvaient immanquablement mêlés alors qu'ils étaient innocents, ils réduisaient les femmes à un ventre pour produire des enfants, ils gouvernaient souvent injustement ou de manière tyrannique – mais les femmes pouvaient être tout aussi cruelles. Rendues amères par leur manque de liberté et de pouvoir, elles s'en prenaient à ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre, les blessaient avec tout les moyens à leur disposition.

Cette constatation lui rappela avec une clarté éblouissante pourquoi elle devait absolument saisir cette chance qui s'offrait à elle : elle devait se sortir de ce cercle vicieux de méchanceté, réussir à transcender tout cela, sinon elle deviendrait folle. La vie de geisha n'était pas faite pour elle ; elle n'était pas assez passive, trop battante, tout comme Tsunade devait l'avoir été, pour se laisser sombrer ainsi dans le désespoir de l'alcool.

- Naomi, commença-t-elle, puis elle se reprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à s'excuser.

- Sakura-san ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Viens avec moi.

Elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans sa chambre, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour répondre aux questions des servantes ou à la salutation de Shizune, qui était en train de se maquiller devant son miroir – elle avait un rendez-vous avec un client qui durerait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. En passant devant le bureau de Tsunade elle perçut un ronflement sonore et ne put réprimer un sourire. Il y avait quelques jours, elle serait entrée dans la pièce pour la réveiller mais pour le moment son état d'ébriété lui convenait tout à fait.

Elle s'assit sur un coussin devant la fenêtre et attendit que Naomi fasse de même, quelques mètres en retrait. Des nuages lourds se massaient au dessus de la ville et la pluie qui avait menacé toute la journée n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

- Sakura-san… ?

- Naomi-chan. J'ai besoin d'aide et tu es la seule en laquelle j'ai totalement confiance.

Sakura se retourna vers l'adolescente et la vit qui levait les yeux avec un sourire, pétillante de joie. Elle savait que c'était un grand compliment qu'elle lui faisait là mais c'était vrai ; elle était sûre que jamais Naomi ne la trahirait. Elle se sentit un instant coupable de la manière dont elle allait devoir exploiter cette loyauté.

- Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais.

- Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Nous allons jouer à un jeu. Tu veux bien ?

Elle put lire la surprise au fond des yeux de la jeune servante avant qu'elle ne réponde par un 'oui' étonnant de clarté.

- Nous allons échanger de vêtements. Je vais faire semblant d'être toi, et tu vas faire semblant d'être moi. Va tout de suite prévenir Tsunade-hime que je suis malade et que je ne pourrais pas manger avec elle comme d'habitude.

Si Naomi avait exprimé de l'étonnement auparavant, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Son visage s'était figé en un masque de stupeur et Sakura songea qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais porté des habits aussi riches que les siens. Ce qu'elle lui proposait devait lui sembler impensable ; la jeune geisha douta un moment elle-même de ses actions. Peut-être avait-elle été trop abrupte.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Naomi sembla se reprendre. Elle s'inclina jusqu'au sol et sortit de la pièce, aussi vive qu'un courant d'air, laissant Sakura seule à ruminer ses pensées, ses remords et son espoir. Ce répit fut de courte durée ; quelques minutes plus tard elle fut de retour, le visage comme illuminé par la joie et l'enthousiasme.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- D'abord, tu vas m'aider à me déshabiller, dit Sakura en riant. Puis nous allons échanger d'habits et je vais t'aider à t'habiller, te coiffer, te maquiller, te parfumer même, si tu veux !

- Comme une geisha ?

Ses yeux pétillaient.

- Oui, comme une geisha. Et moi, je vais être ta servante. C'est un jeu, mais n'en parle à personne, les autres servantes seraient jalouses.

- Bien sûr.

Elle hésita un moment avant de reprendre :

- Pensez-vous que je pourrais devenir une geisha, moi aussi ? Peut-être Tsunade-hime voudra-t-elle m'envoyer à l'école pour en devenir une ?

C'était fort peu probable ; Tsunade n'avait sûrement même pas remarqué l'existence de cette jeune servante. Sakura soupira en son fort intérieur. Cela lui faisait mal de devoir lui faire miroiter tant de choses et de la décevoir après, mais c'était crucial. Elle ne devait pas faiblir ; il en allait de son avenir à elle. Pour la première fois, elle comprit que l'égoïsme était des fois nécessaire : il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse passer son propre intérêt avant celui cette jeune servante qui lui était dévouée corps et âme.

Elles se déshabillèrent et, comme convenu, échangèrent de vêtements. Sakura se glissa rapidement dans ceux de Naomi – un kimono gris et bleu à deux couches, usé mais proprement rapiécé. Ils n'étaient pas très chaud mais elle devrait faire avec ; elle ferait face à de pires ennemis que le froid en chemin. Elle détacha ses cheveux puis autorisa Naomi à les lui nouer en une coiffure toute simple. Vêtue ainsi, elle ne put que s'émerveiller de la liberté de mouvement que ces vêtements lui permettaient, comparés aux siens.

Ceci fait, elle aida sa servante à se vêtir de son propre kimono. Le pourpre de la soie tranchait ave sa peau dorée et Sakura dut admettre qu'il lui allait bien. Naomi se regardait dans la glace, abasourdie et la jeune femme, riant de sa surprise, la coiffa comme elle avait vu les servantes le faire tant de fois. Le résultat était bien un peu brouillon mais l'adolescente ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte ; ses bonne joues étaient rosies de plaisir et sa personne toute entière semblait irradier la joie.

Elle entreprit alors de la maquiller et Naomi-la-servante disparut sous un masque blanc, laissant place à une jeune fille si semblable et pourtant si différente d'elle.

- C'est bon, tu peux regarder.

Naomi ouvrit les yeux et vit son reflet. Sa bouche s'arrondit, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement tandis que Sakura, postée derrière elle, admirait son chef-d'œuvre. La jeune servante ne semblait pas avoir de mot pour qualifier ce qu'elle voyait et elle tendit la main, hésitante, jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts touche la glace.

'Si peu de choses qui peuvent changer une personne,' se dit Sakura en la voyant faire. 'Un accoutrement différent, quelques accessoires, du maquillage pour transformer le visage. Et on se retrouve tout autre.' Elle savait que sa propre métamorphose ne serait pas si facile.

Naomi se tourna vers elle, subjuguée et intimidée à la fois et Sakura lui sourit, un peu tristement, un peu amèrement peut-être, écœurée par le rôle que jouait l'apparence dans la vie d'une personne. Shizune l'avait toujours encouragée à laisser pousser ses cheveux car ils faisaient partie intégrante de sa beauté exotique, avec leur couleur plumage de flamant rose. Mais en s'engageant sur la voie qu'elle avait choisie, elle renonçait à tout ça. Ce masque de beauté, elle allait le déchirer, révélant au jour ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Sa compagne, épuisée par les évènements de la journée, ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Alors, elle prit le poignard que Kakashi lui avait donné ('parce que ça peut toujours servir'), tint ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et, d'un seul mouvement ample, les coupa.

Elle regarda avec satisfaction les mèches roses s'éparpiller sur le sol. La machine était mise en route désormais, et plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

* * *

_Chapitre un peu plus long cette fois… Presque 3000 mots à la place des 2000-2200 de d'habitude. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! En tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire._

_Ah, oui… j'ai changé de pseudo, comme vous avez pu le constater._

DeliriousPen


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et pas à moi, comme vous vous en seriez doutés.

**Info inutile :** j'ai calculé et cette fic devrait faire moins de vingt chapitres, ce qui veut dire que, en comptant les semaines où je pourrais pas poster, et en supposant que je garde mon rythme d'écriture, elle devrait être finie fin décembre. Wala wala.

**A FEU ET A SANG**

_Chapitre 5_

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sakura fut en mesure de se rendre compte à quel point le froid était douloureux lorsqu'on n'était pas chaudement et richement habillé : il lui semblait que chaque coup de vent était une aiguille qui lui transperçait la peau, déchirant sa chair, annihilant ses sens. Elle n'avait cependant pas le temps de se répandre en regrets et elle allongea encore le pas, endurant sans se plaindre.

Elle avait laissé Naomi endormie sur le sol, ayant pris au préalable le soin de retirer les piques d'or et de d'argent de ses cheveux – elle l'aurait déshabillée toute entière si elle avait pu, car elle ne doutait pas que la jeune servante serait accusée de vol ; un kimono était un bien très précieux. Elle secoua la tête et chassa toute compassion de son cœur : elle avait fait son choix et ne pouvait plus s'en prendre qu'à elle.

Tout en remuant ces noires pensées elle passa une main dans sa chevelure. Leur texture lui paraissait étrangère, comme leur odeur, puisqu'elle était habituée à les parfumer quotidiennement ; et si la nuit profonde ne l'avait pas empêchée de les voir, leur couleur également lui aurait paru choquante : avant de partir, elle avait pris le soin de les passer dans l'encre, les rendant ainsi aussi noir que le plumage d'un corbeau. Elle n'aurait pas pu se permettre le contraire ; leur ancienne couleur aurait attiré beaucoup trop d'attention. Elle savait que cette nouvelle coloration partirait à la faveur d'un bain mais tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était de sortir de la ville.

La porte Est était, heureusement, relativement proche car l'obscurité de la nuit commençait à se tacher de gris. Le soleil ne se lèverait pas tout de suite mais il fallait mieux qu'elle se dépêche : elle était sûre que, de toute façon, Sasuke et Kakashi seraient là en avance ou, du moins, pile à l'heure et elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'ils la considèrent comme un poids.

Quand elle arriva, en effet, le jeune homme était déjà là, tenant la bride d'un cheval. Sakura ne put empêcher sa respiration de s'accélérer, d'exaltation ou d'admiration, elle ne savait pas. Le jour précédent, occupée comme elle l'avait été par ses machinations et ses plans, elle n'avait pas trop fait attention à Sasuke ; mais soudain son image s'imposa à elle avec une netteté étonnante et elle se souvint ce qu'elle avait ressenti face à lui. Son visage, lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, était noyé dans l'ombre mais il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait discerner chacun de ses traits – sa mâchoire fine mais ferme, son nez droit, ses yeux indescriptibles. Elle vit alors qu'il était comme un lac ; lisse en surface, imperturbable, tranquille mais pas pour autant à sous-estimer ; _il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort_.

- Sakura-san, dit-il, la tirant de sa rêverie. Êtes-vous prête à partir ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis se rendit compte qu'il n'avait sûrement pas aperçu le geste.

- Oui. Hatake-san n'est-il pas encore là ?

- Non, votre père est allé chercher notre charrette.

Sakura murmura son accord et le silence s'installa. Mortifiée, la jeune femme mordillait sa lèvre inférieure : comment avait-elle pu oublier ce que Kakashi lui avait dit ? Sasuke l'avait reprise sans une hésitation, sans une once de reproche dans sa voix – elle était en effet aussi impersonnelle que d'habitude – mais Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de l'opinion qu'il avait d'elle. Il devait croire qu'elle n'était qu'un bibelot sans cervelle atteint de folie des grandeurs.

Elle se reprit aussitôt. Le moment n'était pas plus propice au doute qu'à la compassion : elle devait se focaliser entièrement sur son but, rester concentrée, et ne pas penser au reste. Qu'importait l'avis de Sasuke ? Il ne faisait que l'aider, rien de plus ; elle ne le connaissait pas et ne devait donc pas avoir quelque chose à faire de son estime. Elle avait compris son erreur et ne recommencerait pas, et c'était ça l'important. Le reste n'était que fioritures et dorures inutiles et elle comptait bien les déloger au plus vite de son esprit.

L'attente continua ainsi, le silence n'étant troublé que par le bruit de leur respiration. Sakura se détacha de l'emprise matérielle de son corps tandis ce que son esprit vagabondait le long de routes tortueuses qui menaient toutes au même but. Elle oublia l'instant présent en se laissant se fondre dans ses rêves, oublia la peur et l'angoisse du futur tant il lui semblait glorieux en se moment.

Elle fut tirée de cet état secondaire par l'écho distant des sabots d'un cheval. Prise au dépourvu, elle se tourna vers Sasuke, cherchant des yeux son visage qui commençait à se détacher du fond gris de laville, mais il ne semblait pas inquiet. Ce devait être Kakashi qui arrivait donc là, clopin-clopant, menant un vieil âne gris qui tirait lui-même une charrette. En effet, elle ne tarda pas à distinguer son visage que surmontait sa crinière argentée.

Elle en soupira presque de soulagement.

Le nouveau-venu leva sa main en une salutation joyeuse et leur sourit avec ses yeux, comme c'était son habitude. Sakura s'approcha de lui, suivie de Sasuke, et posa une main avec précaution sur l'encolure de l'animal. Il semblait doux mais elle avait entendu dire par les servantes que les animaux étaient souvent trompeurs : on les croyait gentils, et ils se révélaient méchants, ou vice-versa.

- Tu es à l'heure, ma fille, dit Kakashi en inclinant sa tête dans sa direction.

Elle lui sourit en gardant les yeux baissés et répondit, veillant à garder une voix douce et innocente de jeune fille :

- Cela ne devrait pas vous étonner.

- Tel père, telle fille, lança Sasuke avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Il était évident qu'il reprochait à Kakashi son retard. Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer avec une sorte d'ironie détachée, comme si Sasuke était un spécimen intéressant mais, dans l'absolu, si prévisible qu'il en devenait ennuyant. Sakura, que ces batailles de volonté, après l'avoir intriguée, commençaient à irriter, coupa court à leur gue-guerre.

- Ne devrions-nous pas partir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix d'acier qu'elle ne se connaissait guère.

- En effet.

Les deux hommes détournèrent leur regards. Kakashi monta au-devant de la charrette, gardant les rênes de l'âne bien en main. Sakura elle-même l'y suivit, jetant en même temps son petit paquet dans le fond du véhicule, où il rejoignit les affaires de Kakashi et celles de Sasuke. Ce dernier était déjà à cheval et les toisait du haut de sa monture. Une mince raie de lumière se profilait à l'horizon, illuminant faiblement les bâtiments de bois et annonçant le jour.

Sasuke enfonça ses talons dans les flancs de son cheval, qui se mit à avancer d'un pas paisible pendant que Kakashi claquait de la langue et caressait le dos de l'âne de son fouet. Touts deux étaient parfaitement impassibles, mais Sakura savait à présent combien ils étaient maîtres de leurs émotions : ils pourraient très bien être en train de comploter sa mort qu'elle n'en devinerait rien.

Elle n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir une dernière fois la ville qui l'avait vue grandir, espérer, se construire un rêve et à présent, l'accomplir.

--

Sakura avait imaginé ce voyage comme une épopée épique, pleine d'action à couper le souffle, de révélations, de danger. Elle désenchanta rapidement. Plus que tout, le voyage était ennuyant. Ennuyant à en mourir. Les rizières succédaient aux rizières, vides, car la moisson était finie et les paysans s'occupaient autrement. Les arbres avaient déjà perdu leurs feuilles, et leurs longues branches dénudées s'élançaient vers le ciel gris comme si elles eussent voulu l'attraper. En outre, du fait des pluies récentes, les routes étaient boueuses et jonchées de feuilles mortes en pleine phase de décomposition. Sakura n'était jamais sortie de sa ville et la campagne lui parut morne et détestable.

La charrette avançait lentement. A chaque pas de l'âne elle tressautait, rendant le voyage inconfortable au possible, et plusieurs fois Kakashi dut descendre pour la pousser hors d'une ornière. Sakura avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient du surplace. Personne ne parlait et pourtant ce n'était pas comme si la besogne exigeait une concentration extrême. D'ailleurs, d'après l'air absent de Kakashi et celui renfermé de Sasuke, ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées et se contentaient de laisser les animaux suivre la route à leur vitesse.

- Hatake-san – Père. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer notre trajet? demanda-t-elle enfin, poussée par l'ennui.

- Pardon ?

Il venait de se tourner vers elle et la regardait à présent avec surprise, comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle était dotée de parole. Refoulant son exaspération, elle reposa sa question, insistant bien sur le 'père'. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Sasuke sourire – un petit sourire amusé, pas beaucoup plus qu'un tic, mais un sourire tout de même.

- Nous traversons en ce moment la pays des rizières, qui est sous domination Uchiha. C'est une plaine fertile, d'où son nom, qui approvisionne le clan en nourriture tout au long de l'année.

Il s'arrêta là un moment, et Sakura crut qu'il avait fini ; mais quelque secondes plus tard il désigna une ombre qui se dressait à l'horizon, aussi droite et austère qu'un mur de prison. Des nuages sombres s'y agglutinaient, comme si elle eut été un aimant.

- Cette chaîne de montage sépare les terres Uchiha des terres Haruno.

- Combien de temps pour y arriver ? demanda Sakura en gardant ses yeux fixés sur cette frontière naturelle.

Kakashi haussa des épaules et fit claquer son fouet, réveillant ainsi l'animal qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Une fois encore, la jeune femme crut qu'il ne répondrait pas mais il se tourna vers elle, les yeux pensifs.

- Une dizaine de jours au bas mot ; plus si nous sommes ralentis par le mauvais temps. Après, il nous faudra encore une bonne semaine pour atteindre la capitale des Haruno – sans compter le temps que nous prendra la traversée des montagnes, bien entendu.

- Trois semaines au total. Peut-être plus, ajouta Sasuke.

Elle se tourna vers lui mais il ne la regardait pas ; son regard était, comme le sien il y avait quelques instants, tendu vers la montagne. Elle savait que, cette année, les premières neiges ne tomberaient sans doute pas avant un mois mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiète. Une pensée lui effleura soudainement l'esprit :

- Vous serez bloqués en terre Haruno pendant tout l'hiver.

- J'y connais des gens, répliqua Kakashi d'un air vague. Sasuke restera avec moi.

- N'est-ce pas dangereux ?

Pour la première fois, Sasuke rit. C'était un rire bas, amer, qui ne reflétait en aucun cas la joie mais plutôt une sorte d'humour sombre : gris. C'était un rire gris, un rire sans vie. Sakura en frissonna, chose qui, heureusement, échappa totalement aux deux hommes.

- Pas plus dangereux pour nous que pour vous, cousine.

Elle se tourna vers Kakashi mais il n'élabora pas, bien qu'il semblait avoir saisit ce que voulait dire son jeune compagnon.

Le silence retomba. Sakura s'assit dans une position plus confortable et, l'esprit tourmenté par cette conversation, finit par s'endormir, bercée par le bruit des sabots et le rythme de la charrette.

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait déjà presque nuit et le chant lancinant des cigales avait débuté. Sakura écouta quelques instants avec une stupeur mêlée de joie ébahie ; elle n'avait jamais entendu rien de tel, cloîtrée dans sa ville au milieu de la sueur et de la poussière des hommes. De plus, l'obscurité lui cachait le paysage monotone et l'air de la nuit était frais et sucré. Elle prit une longue goulée d'oxygène et sentit l'angoisse oppressante qui lui serrait l'estomac relâcher peu à peu son emprise sur elle.

Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke, qui chevauchait à leurs côtés. Son visage semblait sculpté dans la roche, superbement impassible. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il lui arrivait de se relaxer, avant de se rendre compte que Kakashi et elle-même étaient constamment dans le même état. Quel trio étrange ! Un rônin pour le moindre excentrique, un jeune homme d'origine noble et une geisha, en route pour conquérir un puissant domaine. D'une certaine manière, cela lui convenait ; cette bizarrerie reflétait ce qu'elle était, femme de corps mais avec des ambitions réservées aux hommes, ignorante mais érudite.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait laissé échapper un petit rire, et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sakura ?

Elle répondit évasivement, invoquant sa fatigue. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentait la charrette trembler sous ses pieds en émettant un petit couinement ; ils s'arrêtaient. Sasuke tira sur les brides de son cheval sans aucun ménagement et la bête s'immobilisa.

- Pourquoi s'arrête-t-on ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu as entendu ta cousine : elle est fatiguée. De plus, il se fait tard et nous ne voyons plus où nous allons. Nous allons nous arrêter pour la nuit.

- Nous allons dormir à la belle étoile ? le questionna-t-elle, non sans appréhension.

Elle le vit hausser des épaules dans la semi pénombre mais ne put distinguer son sourire ironique. Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil éclair avant de se laisser glisser à terre avec l'aise qui venait d'une longue pratique. Sakura le regarda à son tour, surprise qu'il accepte comme ça la décision de son 'oncle' ; dans le jours à venir, elle se rendrait compte qu'il considérait son aîné comme un chef d'équipe en dehors de la ville, car il savait que Kakashi avait incomparablement plus d'expérience que lui.

Elle descendit de son siège à la suite de Kakashi, tâtonnant avec précaution afin de ne pas tomber. Sasuke avait attaché son cheval à un arbre – la forêt étendait ses branches jusque là – et les deux hommes s'affairaient déjà à ramasser du bois. Elle resta un retrait, ne sachant comment aider, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi lui fasse signe de le rejoindre.

- Aide Sasuke à ramasser du bois sec pour le feu. Je vais chercher la charrette.

Elle hocha de la tête et se dépêcha dans la direction du jeune homme. Sans un mot, il lui montra les endroits où il y avait le plus de branches mortes et lui apprit comment tenir un gros fagot dans ses bras sans rien laisser tomber ; puis il s'empara du sien et revint vers l'endroit où Kakashi avait mené la charrette et était occupé à détacher l'âne, lui tapotant l'encolure.

Restée seule, Sakura essaya d'imiter les gestes de Sasuke, accroupie, les bras tendus devant elle pour attraper une branche. Elle avança ainsi à l'aveuglette, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent quelque chose ; elle s'en saisit mais la relâcha immédiatement avec un cris de terreur stupéfaite. Le bois était trempé et ses mains étaient désormais maculées de terre, d'écorce et de sève gluante. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir, mais en les refermant elle pouvait sentir la crasse visqueuse qui les recouvrait.

- Eh, Sakura-san, murmura une voix à sa droite.

Elle se retourna en sursaut, cherchant son interlocuteur des yeux.

- Sasuke-san ? Sasuke-san ?

- Lui-même, dit la voix d'un ton légèrement amusé. Je suis venu en entendant votre cri. Que s'est-il passé ?

Sakura ne put résister à la tentation, poussée par l'humiliation dont elle venait d'être victime ; ignorant délibérément sa question, elle rétorqua :

- Pas la peine de me vouvoyer, mon cousin.

Elle goûta pour ainsi dire à sa surprise. Elle était sûre qu'il allait répondre à sa provocation : Sasuke ne lui semblait pas le genre d'homme à simplement _laisser couler. _La seule question était de ce qu'il allait faire. Ce fut avec un cœur battant qu'elle attendit sa réplique, sentit sa personne, toute proche, et son souffle chaud dans son oreille tandis qu'il savourait d'avance l'effet qu'aurait sa réplique.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous vouvoyer ? Personne ne peut nous entendre.

Il s'écarta d'elle et se remit à sa besogne. Sakura ne put s'empêcher un sourire. La réponse était subtile ; une phrase qui était d'habitude employée dans d'autres circonstance mais qui là prenait un sens nouveau, un sens qui convenait tout à fait à son usage. Le sous entendu était presque impossible à détecter et Sasuke prouvait ainsi son détachement.

Le jeune homme se releva, tenant dans ses bras un deuxième fagot de bois, et se dirigea vers le camp où un feu brûlait, jetant des lumières et créant des ombres inquiétantes qui dansaient sous les arbres.

- Venez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se leva et le suivit.

* * *

_Laissez une chtite review...?_

DeliriousPen


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer: La série éponyme 'Naruto' appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, pas à moi.

Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, ni celle d'après je suis en vacances.

**A FEU ET A SANG**

_Chapitre 6_

* * *

Les voix des membres du conseil remplissaient la salle d'un parfum âcre d'hypocrisie. C'était dans la nature des choses ; les règles de politesse que tous respectaient (ou, du moins, faisaient semblant de respecter) ne laissaient pas beaucoup de place pour l'honnêteté. Oser proférer un opinion différent de celui de son souverain était, par exemple, d'une vulgarité non seulement hors du commun mais aussi réprouvée par ledit seigneur. Combien de conseillers un peu trop francs avaient-ils ainsi dû offrir leur tête à la lame de leur suzerain alors que leur seule faute était d'avoir fait remarquer que ses actions condamneraient le clan ?

- Hinata-hime… Les idées que vous nous avez soumises sont évidemment très sages et nous en reconnaissons la qualité ; néanmoins, en tant que conseillers de feu votre père, il nous semble que ce choix n'aurait pas été le sien, et nous savons tous combien ses décisions étaient pertinentes et admirables… !

Hinata détourna les yeux. Elle avait su avant même de réunir le conseil quelle serait leur réaction. Le clan Hyuuga, bien que rival du clan Uchiha, ne nourrissait pas de haine particulière à leur égard et la paix relative qu'il offrait était propice au commerce. En outre, une guerre contre un ennemi pareil leur serait très dommageable, d'autant plus que la proposition d'Uzumaki Naruto ne garantissait rien ; le clan Uzumaki avait été réduit à un tas de cendre et à cet héritier fauteur de troubles ; l'aide matériel qu'il pourrait offrir était donc très réduite.

La jeune femme savait que son influence au conseil était minime. Avec envie, elle se rappela la force et l'autorité de son père et la manière dont il réussissait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, quoique ce soit. Depuis qu'elle était au pouvoir, elle se faisait mener par le bout du nez car elle était jeune, inexpérimentée et du sexe 'faible'. Elle allait devoir changer tout ça, grâce à Naruto et pour Naruto. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle l'aiderait, et elle le ferait. Il lui avait tout offert ; elle qui n'était qu'une héritière ratée, une peureuse finie, elle avait réussi, avec son aide, à retrouver son courage et à devenir une femme forte.

Elle leva une main, coupant ainsi court aux inepties du vieux conseiller.

- Il viendra un temps où le clan Uchiha aura assez de puissance pour nous renverser, et il n'hésitera pas à le faire. Je vous propose d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avec le soutien du clan Uzumaki.

Le conseiller qu'elle avait interrompu émit un bêlement outré. Elle se tourna vers lui, dissimulant l'agacement que lui causait leur résistance constante à ses ordres - il lui semblait qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour saper toute son autorité naissante - et l'autorisa à parler.

- Il ne me semble pas que le clan Uzumaki soit en mesure de nous offrir un soutien appréciable, commença-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. Depuis que Uzumaki Minato nous a quitté, leur pouvoir peut être considéré comme risible. Face aux Uchiha, ils ne feront pas le poids… Je vous déconseille fortement d'agir ainsi !

Les autres membres du conseil s'agitèrent un peu, mal à l'aise face à la malpolitesse de leur collègue. Certes, ils avaient là affaire à une femme, mais elle était tout de même leur suzeraine légale et tout à fait en droit d'exiger que le fautif soit puni de son attitude. Deux ou trois personnes, cependant, réprimaient avec difficulté un sourire entendu ; ils la méprisaient, sans nul doute, ils pensaient qu'elle était trop douce pour tenir ce rôle qui était le sien et qu'ils pouvaient donc lui imposer leurs quatre volontés.

Hinata prit une profonde inspiration et s'arma de courage.

- Hayate, Genma. Emmenez-le, lança-t-elle.

Elle vit les sourires se transformer en grimace d'incompréhension, de surprise puis de peur tandis que les deux gardes traversaient la pièce à grand pas. Ils saisirent le vieil homme par les bras. Il se débattit un bref instant mais son corps âgé et bedonnant le trahit ; il tourna alors la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Hinata, suppliants et effrayés. Puis il disparut de sa vue, tiré sans ménagement par les deux jeunes hommes.

- Excusez-le, Hinata-hime, bredouilla précipitamment un de ses compères. Il ne voulait pas mal faire…

- Je sais, répondit-elle.

Hinata se sentait faible, comme si elle venait de courir des kilomètres. Son sang battait à ses tempes et elle prévoyait de là une affreuse migraine. Elle avait toujours été d'une constitution faible, comme sa sœur s'amusait souvent à lui faire remarquer ; de fait, elle venait de se remettre d'une forte fièvre et craignait que trop d'émotion ne cause une rechute.

- Hinata-hime ? Vous sentez-vous mal ? demanda un homme d'âge indéfini à sa droite.

Elle vit la lueur d'espoir qui illumina les yeux du conseil. De toute évidence, ça les arrangerait que la réunion prenne fin ; ainsi pourraient-ils prendre le temps de réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie pour la convaincre de ne pas déclarer la guerre au clan Uchiha : c'était peine perdue, selon elle. Elle serait inflexible là-dessus, pour changer. Premièrement, c'était dans l'intérêt du clan ; si les Uchiha devenaient trop puissants, ils les envahiraient et les extermineraient tous. Deuxièmement, Naruto lui avait demandé son aide et elle avait accepté ; il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à aller de l'avant, comme il le ferait à sa place. De plus… Si Naruto réussissait à reconquérir ses terres, il récupèrerait du même coup son titre de seigneur – et de seigneur renommé, car le clan Uzumaki avait été prospère, puissant et respecté en son temps - il lui serait donc envisageable de l'épouser.

- Hinata-hime ? répéta le conseiller anxieusement.

- Je vais bien, merci, dit-elle, d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Nous pouvons continuer. Quelqu'un a-t-il des objections dont il voudrait me faire part ?

A sa plus grande satisfaction, nul osa prendre la parole. Elle se sentit un moment attristée de devoir régner par la terreur, mais elle savait que n'importe quel homme aurait agit de même à sa place. Elle se devait d'être juste et tolérante sans être complaisante ou molle, et cet homme l'avait défiée plusieurs fois. Si elle continuer laisser passer et à fermer les yeux sur ses agissements il aurait sans doute finit par prendre les armes contre elle ; or le clan Hyuuga ne pouvait tolérer une querelle interne ou les Uchiha en profiteraient et fondraient sur eux tel un faucon sur une famille de rats.

Elle s'aperçut que ses mains, croisées sur ses genoux, tremblaient.

- Bien, reprit-elle. Je conviendrais donc des mesures à prendre avec Uzumaki Naruto. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

La jeune suzeraine se leva et son conseil s'inclina profondément tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que, comme toujours, cette soumission n'était qu'hypocrisie. Le rôle de conseiller lui même n'était qu'un masque pour permettre aux ambitieux de familles de rang inférieur de pouvoir gouverner – car même si, en théorie, seul le seigneur était censé avoir le droit de décider d'une mesure à prendre, il était souvent influencé par le conseil. En pratique, donc, tous avaient une part du pouvoir et nul l'avait en entier.

Hinata traversa rapidement le palais, évitant les questions sur sa santé et ignorant les regards curieux et la sollicitude de tous. Des douzaines de servantes accoururent pour lui ouvrir la porte qui menait au jardin mais elle les congédia toutes, déclarant qu'elle voulait être seule pour prier.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et sa dernière lumière rutilante se reflétait dans les bassins, transformant l'eau claire en or liquide. Elle se dirigea vers le petit sanctuaire qui se cachait dans l'ombre du feuillage mordoré d'un saule, s'arrêtant au passage pour admirer les colombes nacrées qui voletaient autour des toits incurvés du palais. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle adorait le jardin, fruit des nombreux efforts de sa mère. Hiashi ne l'avait négligé mais sa femme avait réussi à le remettre en état, dévoilant ainsi sa beauté naturelle. Elle savait qu'elle lui ressemblait – combien de fois son père ne lui avait-il pas dit, sans cependant qu'elle réussisse à comprendre si c'était une insulte ou in compliment.

Elle reprit son chemin, abandonnant ses sandales sur les dalles de l'allée lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, et entra dans le temple. Il était petit, certes – les mauvaises langues disaient qu'il était exigu et délabré, deux mots que Hinata adorait – mais c'était le seul endroit où elle était vraiment en privée ; personne n'oserait la déranger pendant qu'elle se recueillait.

Sauf qu'elle ne venait pas ici pour se recueillir mais pour voir quelqu'un.

- Hinata !

- Bonjour, Naruto-kun.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, assis dans la demi-pénombre du temple, se leva et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Hinata en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Le visage qui apparut à la lumière du jour était encore celui d'un garçon, avec des joues rondes et sa bouche qui s'étirait déjà en un sourire, mais sa mâchoire masculine et la détermination qui brillait au fond de ses yeux bleus dissipaient cette apparence enfantine.

Hinata essaya de lui sourire à son tour mais elle fut prise d'un soudain malaise et dut s'appuyer contre le mur afin de ne pas tomber. Ca n'avait pas échappé au dénommé Naruto ; il s'approcha d'elle et posa précautionneusement une main sur sa frêle épaule.

- Hinata ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle en lui souriant faiblement. Je suis juste exténuée.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever ! Tu viens juste de te remettre, c'est normal que tu sois fatiguée… Cette entrevue aurait pu attendre un peu.

- Qu'aurais tu fait, à ma place, Naruto-kun ? Serais-tu resté dans ton lit sans rien faire ?

Le regard du jeune homme s'adoucit quelque peu. Hinata avait raison ; chaque jour où elle était restée clouée dans son lit à cause de sa maladie avait accordé un peu plus de liberté aux conseillers, qui avaient allègrement profité de la situation pour prendre le contrôle du clan. Naruto savait que, si son clan n'avait pas été anéanti par les Uchiha il y a des années de cela, il aurait agit de la même manière que Hinata. Tout deux tenaient les intérêts de leur clan à cœur.

- Je ne serais pas tombé malade, d'abord, dit-il en faisant mine de bouder, ce qui fit rire la jeune Hyuuga.

Naruto passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui, respirant le parfum de sa longue chevelure, causant ainsi un afflux de sang qui teinta les joues pâles de la jeune femme de rose. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, entrelacés, sans se soucier d'être découverts.

- Le conseil a fini par accepter, murmura Hinata après quelques instants.

Elle sentit le blond inspirer brusquement, surpris ; elle leva la tête et leur regards se rencontrèrent. Les yeux bleus du jeune homme reflétaient la joie, la surprise, et l'enthousiasme que la peur ne peut pas venir enterrer ; une détermination qui allait jusqu'au péril de sa vie. Naruto ne ferait jamais machine arrière et elle non plus. Il était désormais trop tard pour prendre en compte les risques et se terrer chez soi. Ils iraient au bout de leurs ambitions, ensemble, comme les amis, les compagnons, les amants qu'ils étaient.

- Avez-vous pris des quelconques mesures… ? demanda-t-il en un souffle.

- Non. J'ai dit que je t'en parlerais pour convenir de ce que nous ferions. Les conseillers ont peur que nous échouions, ils disent que tu ne pourras pas nous apporter un support appréciable…

- Moi-même, non. Le clan Uzumaki n'est plus que poussières, comme ils le savent très bien ; mais j'ai des alliés de taille.

Sa voix, qui s'était faite amère en parlant de son clan, avait repris son entrain habituel. Hinata se blottit contre lui et lui demanda :

- Qui ?

- Les Yamanaka m'ont promis leur soutien. Les Akimichi sont encore partagés sur la question mais je suis presque sûr qu'ils accepteront, puisque les Yamanaka l'ont fait. Et je comptais partir bientôt pour négocier avec les Haruno.

- Bientôt ? dit Hinata d'une voix étranglée.

- Avant la chute des neiges. Si je tarde plus, les Uchiha feront main basse sur le domaine, maintenant que le clan est sans seigneur et désorienté.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de sa compagne, caressant son visage aux trais encore poupins, aux cernes creusés par la maladie, aux yeux pâles et brillants comme la nacre, comme la neige. Elle, tremblante, traça du doigt les lignes qui entaillaient ses joues. Naruto n'avait jamais eu la vie facile ; sa mère était morte en accouchant de lui et son père quelques jours après en repoussant une offensive du clan Uchiha. Durant toute son enfance, il avait été traité comme un démon car il était né au moment où son clan tombait ; mais malgré tout, il s'était accroché à la vie, avait tout donné pour se trouver une place dans ce monde. Il était son inspiration. Sa force.

- Pense-tu qu'ils accepteront ? le questionna-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

- Qui ça ?

- Le clan Haruno. Acceptera-t-il de t'aider ?

- Hm, grogna Naruto, mais un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Je pense que seul le temps nous le dire, mais je crois qu'il y a une bonne chance qu'ils acceptent. Après tout, le clan Haruno ne s'est jamais vraiment bien entendu avec le clan Uchiha.

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, se dit Hinata. Maintes et maintes guerres sanglantes avaient opposé les deux clans et la haine était de mise entre eux deux. Militairement parlant, le clan Uchiha était beaucoup plus puissant que le clan Haruno, lequel puisait son influence surtout dans la richesse que lui avait apportée le commerce. Les Haruno étaient réputés en tant que gens studieux, intègres et travailleurs et, de fait, leur domaine était le plus prospère de tout le pays : selon les rumeurs, même les plus misérables y mangeaient à leur faim. Ce qui n'empêchait pas la plupart des haut-placés d'être malhonnêtes et corrompus, comme partout.

- Tu seras bloqué là-bas pendant tout l'hiver, fit remarquer Hinata.

- Je m'en doute. Je t'écrirais…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle. C'est trop dangereux ; si les Uchiha les interceptent, c'est tous tes rêves à l'eau. Des années perdues, et, en prime, ta vie de gâchée…

- Gâchée, oui… C'est une manière de le dire.

Elle sentit un frisson glacé monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était un jeu dangereux auquel ils jouaient, un jeu qui pourrait très bien se révéler fatal. Un faux pas et tout deux perdraient la vie. Ils jouaient avec le feu et, soudainement, Hinata ne fut plus très sûre qu'ils le contrôlaient vraiment – ce qui n'était encore que des braises pourrait se transformer en un incendie insatiable d'un jour à l'autre.

- Quand pars-tu ?

- La semaine prochaine. Désolé, mais tu vas devoir continuer tes négociations avec le conseil seule !

Elle lui sourit mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Elle savait que Naruto regrettait vraiment de devoir partir et qu'il l'aurait prise avec lui s'il avait pu, mais elle le connaissait. Bientôt son esprit serait obnubilé par ses alliances et ses complots. Il penserait à elle de temps en temps, bien sûr, avec remords, peut-être, mais Naruto était Naruto ; il s'engageait bien trop dans tout ce qu'il faisait pour qu'elle lui manque mortellement. D'une certaine manière, ça lui plaisait car ça lui laissait de la liberté.

Ah ! La liberté, les ambitions. La nouvelle Hinata était bien différente de l'ancienne.

- Il faut que j'y ailles, lui dit-elle. Les servantes doivent s'inquiéter et penser à venir me chercher.

- Au revoir, Hinata.

- Au revoir… Naruto.

* * *

_Ahaha! La suite dans le prochain épisode... qui n'est pas pour bientôt :)_

DeliriousPen


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer: Naruto ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

**A FEU ET A SANG**

_Chapitre 7_

* * *

Naruto et Hinata ne passèrent pas la nuit ensemble. L'époque était révolue où ils prétextaient toute sorte d'obligations afin de se retrouver seuls dans un sanctuaire isolé, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, écoutant le roulement paisible des vagues sur une plage de galets en contrebas. Hinata n'était plus la jeune souveraine timide et obéissante qu'elle était alors, ni Naruto l'héritier déshonoré mais libre de ce temps-là. Certes, la jeune femme avait gardé son calme et sa tranquillité, pour ne pas dire son introversion ; mais sous l'influence de son amant elle s'épanouissait, la fleur chêtive et qui tarde à éclore avant de se révéler superbe ; la dernière, mais non la moindre. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle se plaisait à penser.

Elle accorda à Naruto le droit de quitter un moment ses fonctions de chef de garde pour 'rendre visite à sa mère, qui était mourrante' - le jeune Uzumaki ayant en effet intégré l'armée Hyuuga, quelques années plus tôt, afin de rencontrer la jeune femme et de lui plaider sa cause, et en effet, le conseil du clan n'aurait jamais admis qu'un héritier déchu se présente à eux avec une proposition de la sorte. Hinata avait dû oeuvrer longtemps, à la fois pour leur cacher la supercherie et pour leur faire croire qu'elle avait rencontré Uzumaki Naruto pendant un pélerinage sur la tombe de son père, au lieu saint que se partageaient, non sans maugréer, les clans. Ils avaient fini par admettre cet état des choses, et elle leur avait alors soumis son plan, prenant garde à exposer et broder la part d'intérêts que le clan pourrait y trouver.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu Naruto, Hinata avait été surprise, effrayée ; elle n'avait que peu voyagé jusque là et la carnation claire ainsi que les cheveux blonds de Naruto lui étaient apparus comme étant une oeuvre démoniaque. Cependant il avait su gagner et sa confiance, et son soutien, et leur relation n'avait pas tardé à se développer jusqu'au moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés projetés l'un dans les bras de l'autre,amants et amoureux.

Au milieu des trahisons et des complots du monde politique – dans lesquels ils avaient d'ailleurs déjà noirci leurs mains – ils avaient un moment connu l'idylle, cet état proche de l'extase, lorsqu'on est jeune et plein d'espoir et que le monde semble rayonnant de possibilités. Néanmoins ils étaient chefs de clan, et leurs devoirs ne tardèrent pas à les ramener à la dure réalité du monde, non sans cependant leur offrir quelques compensations : l'attente avait été longue mais elle était désormais récompensée.

Hinata repoussa les papiers administratifs qui recouvraient son bureau et reposa son pinceau dans l'encrier. Derrière elle, sa suivante et dame de compagnie, Aoko, lui jeta un regard étonné et se racla la gorge. La jeune souveraine l'ignora : tant pis si elle s'exposait à des remontrances, que ce soit de la part d'Aoko elle-même (et dans ce cas là, elle ne pouvait s'attendre qu'à quelques questions anxieuses sur 'ce qu'il lui arrivait') ou de son cousin et général de guerre Neji, qui la surveillait de près ; elle avait grand besoin d'une pause.

Naruto devait passer, soi-disant pour la remercier de son autorisation ; il voulait en fait lui dire au revoir, car ils savaient tout deux qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être jamais, ou bien au pied de l'échaffaud. Son impatience était vive. Aoko pouvait tousser et s'agiter autant qu'elle voulait, ça ne marcherait pas.

- Il me semble dit-elle d'une voix sucrée, que tu es bien malade, Aoko. Peut-être veux-tu prendre une congée et rentrer chez toi quelques jours ?

- Moi ? Dame Hinata se trompe : j'ai une santé de fer.

- Il me sembe pourtant t'entendre t'agiter et tousser depuis tout à l'heure. Aurais-tu de la fièvre ?

Hinata se retourna et vit la servante ouvrir la bouche comme pour répondre puis la refermer avec lenteur. Aoko n'était pas sotte : elle savait reconnaître un renvoi. Elle s'inclina et sortit à reculon de la pièce, prenant garde de ne pas lever les yeux. Arrivée à la porte, elle remercia Hinata de sa bonté – des paroles si hypocrites que la jeune fille eut envie d'en vomir – et disparut.

Hinata ne chercha même pas à réprimer le soulagement que lui procurait cette solitude subite. Être épiée toute la journée par des servantes curieuses n'était qu'un aléas de plus de la vie de noble, mais un qu'elle trouvait particulièrement pesant. Il lui semblait qu'elle était confinée toute la journée, qu'on l'empêchait de respirer, qu'elle s'asphyxiait, entourée ainsi par des quasi-étrangers, essayant vainement de démêler le mensonge de l'honnêteté, l'opportunisme du simple bon sens, l'hypocrisie des sentiments sincères. Elle s'étouffait. Cette vie l'étouffait. Elle savait combien de jeune paysanes souhaiteraient être à sa place, mais personne ne devinait qu'elle désirerait être à la leur.

Elle s'étira, lentement, et passa une main sur sa longue chevelure d'ébène. Ses cheveux lui semblaient un poid, une lourde couverture qui lui pesait sur la nuque, sur les reins, qui lui tiraillait le dos. Elle se souvint avec nostalgie de la courte coupe qu'elle avait eue dans son enfance. C'était son père qui avait insisté là-dessus – sûrement pour oublier son absence de fils, de la même manière qu'il avait choyé Neji et avait, un moment, songé à l'adopter afin de se doter d'un héritier mâle. Cependant, sa mort soudaine avait stoppé net ces projets, et ce n'était pas le conseil, repu, indolent, et fier de leur titre de membre de la Sôke, qui les poursuivrait. La haine entre les deux branches du clan était aussi vive que jamais ; Hinata avait en partie accepté la proposition de Naruto car cela permettrait de les détourner de leurs machinations. Il ne manquerait plus que le clan soit déchiré en deux.

Le sifflement d'une porte qu'on fait coulisser la sortit de sa rêverie. Les gardes postés devant son appartement relevèrent leur lances d'un mouvement brusque, presque impoli, tandis que Naruto entrait dans la pièce, son sourire contenu. Deux paires d'yeux blancs, sans pupilles, d'yeux Hyuuga, suivaient chacun de ses mouvements, méfiants. Certes, il n'était pas le premier non-Hyuuga à intégrer la garde, mais ces 'nouveaux-venus' n'inspiraient jamais la confiance et étaient en général traités froidement par les membres du clan, qui se jugeaient supérieurs à eux. Naruto, cependant, n'en avait jamais semblé blessé. Egal à lui-même, se dit Hinata, figeant d'instinct le sourire qui était prêt à étirer ses lèvres.

La porte se ferma avec un claquement brusque. Les deux amants s'autorisèrent enfin à manifester leurs émotions, quoique silencieusement ; les murs étaient trop fins pour qu'ils puissent se risquer à de grands éclats de joie.

- Je suis venu remercier Dame Hyuuga de la grande bonté dont elle a fait preuve à mon égard, dit Naruto, gardant une voix neutre.

- Votre mère est bien malade, je crois ?

- En effet. Elle m'a enjoint dans sa lettre de venir la retrouver une dernière fois, avant sa mort. En outre, mon père étant parti avant elle, leur domaine et toutes leurs possessions me reviennent de droit. Il nous faut régler les termes de l'héritage, après quoi elle pourra enfin être en paix.

Rien de plus naturel. Ce ne serait pas encore aujourd'hui que les gardes pourraient en apprendre plus, ni fomenter des soupçons, que ça soit à son égard ou à celui de Naruto. La voix sans inflection, sans émotion qu'il utilisait était celle qui était de mise en parlant de sa famille devant un supérieur. S'écrouler, en pleurs, devant Hinata, ça aurait été d'une malpolitesse inconcevable. En outre, un général de guerre comme Naruto devait pouvoir montrer une impassibilité à toute épreuve, sans quoi il serait considéré comme incompétent.

- Je vois, répondit-elle en le caressant des yeux.

Inutilement, bêtement peut-être, par simple désir de le conserver un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés, elle ajouta :

- Et serez-vous longtemps parti ?

- Aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Je ne reviendrais peut-être pas avant le printemps, d'autant plus que je risque de ne pas pouvoir voyager, à cause de la neige. De plus, on risque d'avoir besoin de moi, là-bas, pour m'occuper du domaine. Ma mère étant seule à le gérer, et impotente, je peux m'attendre à avoir beaucoup de travail. Peut-être même ne pourrais-je pas revenir avant l'été, et si oui, ce ne sera que pour un instant.

Sa voix s'était faite sourde, basse, comme voilée par un mauvais pressentiment. Hinata eut une folle envie de se mordiller la lèvre, de se triturer les doigts, comme autrefois, mais elle résista, choisissant plutôt de lui demander, dans un murmure :

- Pourquoi cela ?

Il hésita, pas plus qu'un fraction d'un instant, mais assez pour qu'elle devine qu'il cherchait le meilleur moyen de formuler sa pensée, leur pensée, leurs doutes, leur peur la plus profonde, sans que les personnes extérieures ne puissent comprendre.

- Je devrais rejoindre les miens.

Hinata ne trouva rien à répondre. Les siens, les Uzumaki, assassinés déloyalement par les Uchiha. C'était sous terre qu'il irait rejoindre les siens, un sourire doux-amer sur ses lèvres, sans se retourner, tandis qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher d'essayer de l'apercevoir une toute dernière fois. Alors, prise d'une de ces soudaines inspirations que la possibilité de la mort fait naître et palpiter, elle adressa une prière muette aux dieux : 'faites que je meure avec honneur, avec force, avec dignité, sans regretter mes choix, en me battant pour ce qui est juste. Accordez moi une belle mort.' Et quelque chose, dans le sourire de Naruto, lui dit qu'elle serait entendue.

- A ce moment-là, Dame Hinata.

Elle s'entendit dire, comme dans un rêve :

- A ce moment-là, Naruto-san.

Il s'approcha d'elle, esquissa un geste comme pour l'embrasser et puis, avant même qu'elle puisse l'apercevoir une toute dernière fois, l'immortaliser dans son esprit, il fut parti, ne laissant rien derrière lui, pas même une vague odeur. Et Hinata, de marbre à nouveau, se dit avec espoir que ce ne sont pas toujours ceux qui s'attendent à la mort qui l'obtiennent, en fin de compte.

--

Sakura se réveilla tôt le matin suivant, toute courbaturée d'avoir dormi par terre. Sasuke et Kakashi s'étaient relayés pour garder le camp toute la nuit et, lorsqu'elle leva la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme. Ils se regardèrent ainsi en chiens de faïence quelques instants avant que Sakura ne sourie et que Sasuke ne détourne la tête. Rien en leur actions respectives aurait pu suggérer ce qui s'était déroulé entre eux la veille ; cependant, elle remarqua que Kakashi les observait d'un air étrange, à mi-chemin entre la pitié et l'ironie moqueuse qui lui était habituelle.

Ils s'affairèrent à de menues tâches, tous trois désireux de partir le plus vite possible, bien que sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sakura éteignit le feu qui avait brûlé toute la nuit et éparpilla les cendres afin de dissimuler leur passage. Par chance – quoiqu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir – le ciel était uniformement gris, de ce gris sombre qui annonce la pluie torrentielle. Sasuke laissa paître un instant les bêtes, tandis que Kakashi rassemblait leurs affaires et les remettait dans la charrette. Enfin, ils furent prêts.

Cette journée de voyage s'annonçait encore pire que la précédent, et le temps y était pour quelque chose. Kakashi et Sasuke ne dévoilaient aucune émotion, quoique le rônin aie murmuré, au moment de partir, que ce n'était pas un temps pratique pour voyager ; mais Sasuke lui avait alors répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, et les deux, choisissant de s'ignorer mutuellement plutôt que de perdre du temps à se parler, avaient claqué de la langue pour faire avancer l'âne et le cheval. Sakura, partageant les craintes de Kakashi, aurait bien aimé rester à l'abris des arbres, mais elle savait que Sasuke avait raison.

Vers onze heures, la pluie se mit à tomber à grosses gouttes. Sakura ne dit rien mais se recroquevilla dans ses pauvres vêtements, n'essayant même pas de protéger ses cheveux, bien qu'elle sache que, si le mauvais temps perséverait, sa teinture disparaîtrait ; et, en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, de l'encre noir coulait sur son front, le long de la courbe de ses joues, s'accrochait à son menton comme si elle était en train de pleurer. Kakashi lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, mais n'élabora pas, et Sasuke ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

Ses cheveux trempés pendouillaient dans son cou et autour de sa mâchoire, lui donnant un air de chat des gouttières qui aurait horrifié Shizune. Son kimono s'aggripait à son corps. Il lui semblait qu'elle était mouillée jusqu'à la moelle. Le chemin de terre se transforma en boue rouge et gluante dans laquelle les sabots des bêtes s'enfonçaient avec un couinement de souris mourante. Ils piétinaient, mais ni Sasuke ni Kakashi – qui pourtant étaient dans le même état qu'elle – ne parlèrent de s'arrêter ; au contraire, faisant claquer son fouet, Kakashi pressa le pas et Sasuke suivit son exemple. Sakura serra les dents et ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur la route et ne passèrent à travers aucun village, quoiqu'elle puisse voir un amas de maisons pouilleuses en contrebas. Pas un chat ne traînait au coin des rues mais, même si elle ne l'aperçut pas, elle entendit un chien japper deux ou trois fois.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au soir. Quelques flocons épars tombaient encore, mais, au plus grand soulagement de Sakura, ils se liquéfiaient en touchant le sol. Ce n'était qu'une petite neige fine, qui ne tiendrait pas ; ce n'était pas la vraie première neige, celle qui recouvrait tout d'une blancheur ensorcelante et trompeuse, car elle se nourrissait des os des voyageurs et paysans qu'elle surprenait.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, cherchant refuge en dessous des arbres, et Sakura alla de nouveau chercher le bois tandis que Sasuke et Kakashi calmaient les animaux affolés – par la pluie ou un mauvais pressentiment, elle ne saurait dire. Sans trop y penser, elle s'éloigna de leur camp, à la recherche de branches sèches pour le feu. La forêt devenait de plus en plus dense au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait ; les hauts pins cachaient le ciel, faisant baigner l'atmosphère d'une douce obscurité teinté de l'odeur lancinante de leurs épines. Et puis, soudain, entre les arbres, elle aperçut un bâtiment.

C'était un sanctuaire bâti à l'honneur du dieu-renard. Il était si petit et si ramassé qu'il semblait faire partie de la forêt ; néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un charme particulier. L'eau ruisselait le long de son toit, brûni par le temps et les intempéries. Elle s'approcha, fascinée. Combien de personnes avaient dû participer à sa construction avant de le laisser à l'abandon ! Peut-être avait-il été construit pour éloigner les séismes et les orages, ou bien afin de calmer le dieu qu'un villageois aurait offensé.

Elle effleurait le mur du bout des doigts quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

_Suspense ! Qui est le mystérieux personnage qui apparaît soudainement ? Tadadadum... Bref. Ai pas relu ce chapitre, donc c'est normal s'il y a des fautes. Vous inquiétez pas, je le relirai demain, ou dans deux jours, etc., et je le reposterai. J'voulais juste le poster en temps :)_

_**Edit** Chapitre corrigé._

DeliriousPen


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sans blague.

_J'ai bien cru que je ne le finirais pas à temps, mais si ! Yosh ! Déjà le chapitre 8 - allez, il en manque plus que 12, on y va ! Euh... j'me calme, là._

**A FEU ET A SANG**

_Chapitre 8_

* * *

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Surprise, Sakura fit volte-face, trébucha, et s'étala de tout son long sur le tapis de feuilles humides qui couvrait le sol. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, activé par le choc et une peur tenace. Elle releva la tête, essayant d'apercevoir l'homme qui l'avait ainsi interpellée mais il se tenait dans l'ombre d'un arbre. D'après sa forme sombre et immobile, il était un peu moins grand que Sasuke mais tout aussi puissament bâti. L'éclat d'une lame nue éclaira un bref instant un visage à l'apparence juvénile, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier : il la menaçait de la pointe de son sabre.

- Je vous ai demandé qui vous êtes.

Elle hésita, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Si elle ne voulait pas se trahir, elle serait obligée de recourir au mensonge, mais que pouvait-elle dire, maintenant que sa chevelure avait repris sa teinte pour le moins inhabituelle ? Elle cogita à toute vitesse, essayant de peindre sur son visage une expression de terreur hébébétée. La lame appuyait de plus en plus fort sur son cou ; cependant, elle pouvait sentir comme une retenue dans le geste de son aggresseur : il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mettre sa menace à éxécution. Elle bougea la tête brusquement sur le côté et le katana suivit son mouvement, méfiant, mais sans toutefois couper la peau, faire couler le sang. Sentant son avantage, elle le défia du regard et dit :

- Je me suis perdue dans la forêt.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé.

- Il ne me plaît guère de vous dévoiler mon identité.

Sakura retint sa respiration, effrayée elle-même par ses paroles ; mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un quelconque geste, elle vit le sabre se retirer, aussi vif qu'un renard. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'occuper du pourquoi du comment : le bruit caractéristique de deux lames qui s'entrechoquent retentit, suivit par celui de la danse des pas de deux épéistes en plein combat. La lueur de la lune se reflétait sur l'acier poli, éclairant brièvement le visage des deux combattants ; deux jeunes hommes, dont l'un avait conservé un visage d'adolescent, rond mais déterminé, et dont l'autre – était Sasuke ! Sasuke était venu la chercher, sans doute inquiet de ne pas l'avoir vue revenir ou peut-être envoyé par Kakashi... Pour peu, elle en pleurerait de joie.

Elle se releva prestement, et s'éloigna de la zone du combat. Aucune des deux silhouettes ne semblait pouvoir prendre l'avantage sur l'autre ; ils tournaient en cercles, maniant leur armes avec une facilité déconcertante. Les yeux noirs de Sasuke semblaient fiévreux, comme atteints par l'adrénaline de la lutte ; à ce moment-là, en le regardant se battre contre quelqu'un qui lui était égal, Sakura se rendit compte que ce n'était que pendant ces moments intenses, sabre contre sabre, muscles contre muscles, homme contre homme, sueur du combat auquel un ne réchappera pas, peut-être, qu'il vivait vraiment.

Et puis, soudainement, au milieu d'une parade, son adversaire éclata de rire. C'était un rire grave, un rire d'une joie incompréhensible, animale. Sakura se sentit subitement dégoûtée par ces hommes qui ne vivent que comme ils veulent, obéissant à leurs pulsions de bêtes alors qu'ils l'interdissent aux femmes ; mais ce sentiment s'évanouit rapidement en entendant Sasuke prendre parole, d'une voix ennuyée, presque irritée :

- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

- Toi, répondit l'autre. Nous. On se bat mais on ne sait même pas pourquoi !

- Parle pour toi, dit Sasuke, sèchement (le 'vous' ne semblait pas être de mise entre eux, comme si le combat avait suffit à les rendre proches). Je sais très bien pourquoi je me bats.

- Ah oui ?

- Quand je suis arrivé, tu menaçais ma cousine de ton sabre.

Silence, avant que l'autre homme ne reprenne, cette fois avec une voix où perçait une surprise sincère.

- Je ne savais pas qui c'était. Elle m'a prise de court et puis elle a refusé de me dire qui elle était ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir.

Il hésita avant d'avouer :

- Je ne l'aurais pas vraiment égorgée et elle l'a bien compris, je crois.

- Est-ce vrai, Sakura ? demanda Sasuke.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre. D'ailleurs, si j'étais à terre, c'est parce que j'ai trébuché.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre et ne rougit même pas de sa maladresse bien que, de toute façon, ç'eut été impossible à voir dans la pénombre. Ni Sasuke ni son adversaire ne rirent, par politesse ou par respect elle ne saurait dire. Il lui semblait que 'l'autre' avait été assez impressionné par la manière dont elle lui avait répondu, dans ce pays où les femmes sont souvent timides et n'osent pas répondre aux hommes. 'De toute façon,' se dit-elle, 'je suis l'héritière d'un des plus puissants clans. Je n'ai pas à ramper devant le premier venu.'

Ce fut en partie pour asseoir cette autorité naissante qu'elle relança la conversation, d'une voix de fer, d'une voix qui n'admettait pas de refus :

- Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis un samourai vagabond, lança-t-il. Un rônin. Je m'appelle Naruto et je passais par là en me rendant en terre Haruno pour rendre visite à ma mère, qui est sur son lit de mort. Sakura-san m'a surpris tandis que je rendais hommage au dieu renard.

- Nous nous rendons aussi en terre Haruno, mais pour participer à l'enterrement de mon père.

Naruto ne s'arrêta qu'un instant, par respect pour le soi-disant deuil de Sasuke - et de Sakura, en direction de laquelle il inclina sa tête, signe de condoléance - avant de reprendre d'une voix posée, embrayant sur le sujet qui lui tenait de toute évidence à coeur :

- Pourquoi le sabre, alors ?

- On a toujours besoin de se protéger de brigands.

- Tu le manies plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui veut juste 'se protéger des brigands.'

- J'ai mes raisons.

Le ton de Sasuke coupa court à la conversation naissante et laissa une Sakura déçue à s'interroger encore une fois sur l'identité de son pseudo cousin. Décidément, il était une énigme. Et quant à ce Naruto – elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il ne leur avait dévoilé que le strict nécessaire – d'un autre côté, c'était cohérent avec son statut de rônin. Le samourai sans maître étaient généralement peu encleints à dévoiler leur identité à des inconnus au détour d'une conversation : preuve en était faite avec Kakashi.

Une idée lui vint alors. Naruto se rendait lui aussi en terre Haruno – quoiqu'il y fasse, c'était ses affaires – et il maniait le sabre au moins aussi bien que Sasuke. Ce serait dont logique de voyager avec lui ; de plus, ce serait le meilleur moyen de le surveiller. Elle parlerait de ses doutes à Kakashi : lui saurait déterminer s'il était digne de confiance ou non.

- Faites donc un bout de route avec nous, proposa-t-elle. Il est toujours moins dangereux de voyager à plusieurs, et cela vaut pour nous comme pour vous.

Elle passa sous silence le fait qu'ils étaient peut-être recherché activement par un puissant clan, et que donc c'était plus avantageux pour eux que pour lui. Naruto, cependant, devait y voir un pari généreux – si, bien sûr, il était vraiment rônin, comme il le prétendait. Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'oeil, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Elle le vit jauger sa proposition, et il dut la trouver acceptable car il ajouta :

- Je ne pense pas que nous te retarderons. Nous voyageons assez léger, car nous comptons bien arriver avant les premières neiges.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise proposition, se prononça enfin Naruto. Voyagez-vous à pied ?

- Non, intervint Sakura, sous l'oeil calmement médusé de Sasuke qui ne l'avait jamais vue aussi décisive. Sasuke est à cheval, et notre troisième compagnon et moi sommes en charrette.

- Je vois.

Il y eut un instant de silence, et la pensée qu'eux trois complotaient dans un but différent effleura momentanément l'esprit de Sakura. Elle chassa bien vite cette idée paranoïaque : Sasuke oeuvrait pour l'aider et Naruto, bien qu'il aie sûrement, comme eux, une histoire sale et des rancoeurs tenaces, n'était qu'un rônin. Du moins, en apparence. En outre, il était important qu'ils restent solidaires entre eux. S'ils commençaient à se soupçonner mutuellement, leur petite bande se délierait, se déssoudrait et ils finiraient par se battre entre eux, mettant à mal leur mission.

- Rentrons au camp, dit-elle.

Naruto et Sasuke rangèrent leur sabres dans leur fourreaux et échangèrent un regard noir qui fit presque soupirer Sakura. Ces deux-là auraient du mal à se supporter mutuellement, elle sentait l'arnaque de là. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû leur soumettre cette proposition après tout : Sasuke, de toute apparence, n'avait accepté que parce que c'était dans leurs intérêts et, commençant à le connaître, il ne se gênerait pas pour le lui faire ressentir. D'un autre côté... Elle ne pouvait oublier cette proximité soudaine entre les deux jeunes hommes lorsqu'ils avaient interrompu leur combat. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle reprit le chemin du camp, gardant ses yeux fixés sur les dos des deux guerriers. Elle ne jeta même pas un dernier regard au petit sanctuaire, le laissant se refondre dans l'obscurité, immobile, caché, et voué à rester en paix pendant encore de nombreuses années. Quand elle aurait touché à son but – car elle réussirait, elle le sentait dans son coeur – elle reviendrait là, un jour, se recueillir sur le lieu où ils avaient rencontré Naruto. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais elle avait la ferme impression qu'eux quatre – Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto et elle – seraient comme liés, dans un univers où la trahison amène le pouvoir et le pouvoir la trahison, en un cycle incessant de meurtres et de complots.

- Sakura ! Dépêche-toi !

Sasuke s'était arrêté et l'attendait, un peu plus loin sur le chemin. Naruto lui sourit, un vrai sourire franc, l'opposé total de son compagnon. Elle allongea ses pas pour les rejoindre et, ensemble, ils continuèrent leur chemin, n'oubliant pas de ramasser du bois pour le feu chemin faisant – après tout, ç'avait été leur but premier. Naruto insista pour porter le fagot de Sakura, qui finit par accepter et le lui tendre.

- Père ! Nous avons rencontré Naruto dans la forêt ! annonça-t-elle en arrivant au camp.

- Ah bon ? dit-il en se tournant vers Sasuke.

- Oui. Il se dirige aussi vers le domain Haruno et nous pensions voyager ensemble. Quatre valent toujours mieux que trois, répondit celui-ci d'une voix impassible, sans quitter son 'oncle' des yeux.

Sur ses mots, Kakashi accepta la présence de leur nouveau compagnon avec une méfiance désinvolte. Il lui souhaita la bienvenue, lui posa des questions sur sa famille, en bon marchand de petite envergure, et fronça convenablement des sourcils en entendant que le jeune homme était un rônin. Les rônin, ça n'apportait jamais rien de bon, déclara-t-il (sans vouloir le vexer, bien entendu). Il raconta quelques petites anecdotes pour soutenir sa théorie, fit rire Naruto, leur faisant presque oublier la faim qui leur ténaillait le ventre - ils devaient se rationner car le prochain village était à plusieurs jours de voyage.

Le nouveau-venu avait les cheveux et les yeux les plus étranges que Sakura aie jamais vu, et elle le lui dit, jouant son rôle de vendeuse pas très fûtée à merveille. Il lui rétorqua en riant que les siens n'étaient pas plus normaux, avant de se moquer gentiment de la coupe de Sasuke, lequel ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil et tirer sa couverture de façon à ce qu'elle couvre tout son corps. Mécontent du manque de réaction du jeune homme, qu'il semblait considérer d'ors et déjà comme son rival, Naruto se coucha à son tour. Kakashi et Sakura échangèrent un regard par dessus le feu, surpris, amusés, avant de les imiter.

--

Leur voyage se poursuivit à son rythme, lent mais régulier. Ils suivaient des chemins de montagne, roccailleux, parfois dangereux pour la charrette, à travers les forêts de pins et de bambous, et, lorsqu'ils redescendaient dans une vallée, serpentaient entre les champs d'orge et les rizières. Ils croisèrent à plusieurs reprises des villages abandonnés, saccagés, pillés par des armées – c'était l'endroit où la bataille décisive entre Uchiha et Uzumaki avait eu lieu. Tous sombraient alors dans le silence, renfrognés, même Naruto qui était d'ordinaire si joyeux, comme si les bannières noircies par la poussière des combats qui gisaient encore là les rendaient muets. Tout les paysans qui vivaient là avaient été tués. Les guerriers appelaient ça 'les aléas de la guerre' et Sakura 'une boucherie'. A chaque fois, son désir de régner en paix en était renforcé.

Hormis pendant ces moments de recueillement horrifié, Naruto était drôle et vif. Il semblait à Sakura qu'il avait apporté avec lui la joie de vivre. Il les entraînait tous dans ses conversations, même Sasuke, qui était pourtant récalcitrant à toute sorte de communication, rigolait, blaguait – et pas toujours dans la finesse –, se disputait avec Sakura. Il avait rapidement pris la jeune femme en affection et faisait tout pour qu'elle rie, accueillant ces éclats avec un grand sourire chaleureux dont il avait le secret.

Naruto était le ciment qui les tenait tous ensemble. Grâce à lui, ils furent bientôt très proche bien que, par un accord tacite, personne ne parle de son enfance et ne divulgue ses secrets. Avec eux, tout était faux-semblants, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas, au contraire ; il y avait comme un frisson de cette joie folle que Naruto avait laissé éclater au grand jour en se mettant à rire, au beau milieu de son combat avec Sasuke, à se mentir les uns aux autres, à garder une couverture de mystère. Souvent, Sakura se demanda s'ils étaient fous et oui, d'une certaine manière, ils l'étaient. Mais ça ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Ils étaient ensemble, et ils étaient amis. Frères d'armes.

- Tous ensemble dans le même bateau, avait déclaré Naruto un jour, à ce sujet. Il va couler, mais on s'en fout ! Pour le moment, on en rit. Ca ne durera pas toujours, alors on en profite. Frères – et soeurs, avait-il ajouté en voyant le regard que Sakura lui lançait.

Sakura avait pouffé et Sasuke s'était autorisé un sourire moqueur et paresseux.

- Attention, l'imbécile à son grand moment de philosophie.

- Espèce de salaud !

- On se calme, avait lancé Kakashi.

Et ils avaient continué leur bonhomme de chemin. Ensemble. Fous. Heureux.

* * *

_Bon. Voilà. Un p'tit review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

DeliriousPen


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer: Naruto n'est pas mien. Gneuh. Mais j'y travaille.

_Tout d'abord, désolée du retard. Ca fait plus d'un… deux… trois mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre parce que je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'envie d'écrire (damned). Mais je m'y remets ! Un gros merci à ishime, qui a relevé méticuleusement toutes mes fautes dans le premier chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre sera plus... propre^^ Merci aussi à kaghiyyami pour m'avoir livré tes impressions honnêtement._

_

* * *

_**A FEU ET A SANG**

_Chapitre 9_

_

* * *

_Ils franchirent la frontière entre les terres Uchiha et les terres Haruno trois semaines, jour pour jour, après qu'ils soient partis de la capitale. Sakura ne se lassait pas de s'emplir la vue de ce qui serait, dans un futur proche, sien ; il lui semblait que les paysans de ce côté-ci de la frontière avaient des mines plus heureuses, et leurs enfants des vêtements plus propres et des joues plus rondes. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse les Uchiha (elle crachait ce mot, ce nom qu'elle éxecrait, même mentalement) envahir _ses_ terres, tuer _ses_ sujets, piller _ses_ villages.

La route principale devenait de plus en plus fréquentée au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de Haruyama, la capitale des seigneurs Haruno. De nombreux marchands y affluaient, bloquant la route avec leurs ânes et leurs véhicules, et c'était un flot de couleur, un flot bruyant et vulgaire au dessus duquel fusaient les réparties salasses et les rires gras. Sakura se sentait hors de son monde, différente, intimidée par ces hommes inéduqués et par leur femmes, larges bonnes vivantes aux mains rudes et à la langue aiguisée.

Kakashi et Naruto, au contraire, semblaient tout à fait à l'aise dans ce milieu. Il arrivait souvent que ce dernier bondisse hors de la charrette pour aller donner un coup de main à un homme, ou pour rendre à un enfant un jouet qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Kakashi, quoique plus méfiant, échangeait parfois des plaisanteries avec eux autour du feu de camp, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient la nuit ; mais Sasuke, comme Sakura, restait à l'écart, sauf quand Naruto, avec son entrain habituel, l'entraînait dans la conversation.

Les marchands parlaient souvent politique ; et en ces moments Sakura, qui d'habitude ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite à leurs paroles, écoutait attentivement.

Les Uchiha étaient souvent sujets d'insultes.

« Des vautours, » grommela un jour un marchand, un gros homme, au teint rouge et au nez épaté.

Il se tenait affaissé, comme si la graisse qui pendouillait en bourrelets autour de son ventre était un poids énorme qui le tirait vers l'avant inexorablement. Ses petits yeux porcins, noirs, presque entièrement cachés par ses abondants sourcils, et qui d'ordinaire brillaient d'avarice au dessus de joues blanches et flasques, lançaient un regard impérieux à l'assemblée présente, défiant silencieusement les autres marchands de le contredire.

« Ce serait notre ruine à tous s'ils envahissaient cette terre, ajouta un autre, qui était, lui, petit et malingre.

- Que les corbeaux mangent leurs entrailles ! proféra les premier. »

Les autres acquiescèrent ; Kakashi hocha brièvement de la tête mais garda ses yeux plongés dans les flammes. Sakura lui jeta un coup d'œil : ses sourcils étaient froncés, il réfléchissait. Puis il secoua légèrement la tête et, d'une voix calme, posa la question suivante :

« Qu'est-ce que cela changerait pour nous s'ils envahissaient ces terres ? »

Les hommes le regardèrent, silencieux et médusés. Il était clair qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait essayé de voir la situation sous cet angle-là. Sakura se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer : ce ne serait pas considéré comme naturel venant d'une fille de marchand – elle était censée se taire, s'affairer autour du camps et surtout, ne rien connaître à la politique, au monde des hommes. Elle se risqua tout de même à tousser discrètement. Elle voyageait désormais avec Kakashi depuis des semaines, et elle le savait corps et âme anti-Uchiha : ce n'était donc pas une hypothétique traîtrise qui l'inquiétait, mais plutôt le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se mettre les marchands à dos.

Kakashi se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil sévère, comme un père disant à sa fille de se tenir tranquille. Elle comprit qu'il lui disait d'être patience, qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, mais elle n'en fut pas rassurée pour autant.

« Ce que cela changerait ? C'est évident, évident… marmonna le gros marchand, s'essuyant le front avec sa manche - il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi : le froid glacial de l'hiver commençait à se faire sentir.  
- Ils tueraient nos enfants, nos femmes, et pilleraient nos villages, voilà ce que cela changerait ! dit un homme, petit de taille mais large d'épaules, et avec un cou de taureau. Sakura le remercia silencieusement pour son bon sens.  
- Rien de tout cela sous les Haruno, renchérit un autre. Le commerce est prospère. On gagne bien notre vie. Cela fait des années qu'il n'y a plus eu de famines.  
- Mais qui vous dit que les Uchiha amèneraient la guerre et la misère ? »

Cette fois-ci, les hommes restèrent perplexes. Sakura crut bien qu'ils n'allaient pas répondre, et se lèveraient un à un pour rejoindre leur charrettes, bêtes et famille, si famille ils avaient. Mais le gros marchand se leva d'un bond et s'écria :

« Espion ! Traître ! »

Ce à quoi Cou-de-taureau répondit :

« Il n'est pas pensable de tenir de tels propos !  
- Ce sont nos maîtres, répondit simplement le petit marchand malingre. Nous leur devons notre loyauté inconditionnelle ; cela fait des années qu'ils nous gouvernent. Personne n'a envie de les voir remplacés par d'autres, aussi justes et bons soient-ils. »

Sakura fut étonnée par son ton paisible et équivoque : elle pensait qu'il serait au contraire un des premiers à s'énerver, à sautiller sur place, son visage maigre habité par des tics nerveux. Elle se promit mentalement de ne plus jamais juger qui que ce soit sur leur apparence, aussi ingrate fut-elle.

« Et ce sont les miens également. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'énerver ; je suis aussi peu désireux que vous de voir les Uchiha s'accaparer le pouvoir dans ce pays, répliqua calmement Kakashi ; mais plusieurs marchands quittèrent le cercle d'un pas raide, et le reste partirent peu après, s'excusant d'un air gêné et maladroit.

Sakura s'approcha vivement de Kakashi.

« Que pensiez-vous accomplir par là ? Il serait extrêmement endomageant que nous soyons pris pour des fauteurs de troubles !  
- Je voulais simplement tester la profondeur de leur loyauté envers les Haruno.  
- Et quel est le résultat de cette enquête ? exigea-t-elle en essayant de modérer sa colère.  
- Ce ne sont pas des penseurs de premier ordre, mais leur loyauté est véritable. Ils soutiendront le prochain héritier des Haruno. »

Il croisa son regard furieux et ajouta, avec un demi-sourire mystérieux :

« Qui qu'il soit. »

« Même si c'est une femme ? » se demanda Sakura. Elle avait vu comment ces marchands traitaient leur épouses. Même ici, même en terre Haruno, elles avaient un statut inférieur. Sakura avait grandi en terre Uzumaki, avant qu'elle ne soit conquise par les Uchiha, et elle était bien placée pour savoir que, qui que soit le seigneur, la situation des femmes restait la même. Un être humain seul ne pouvait pas se dresser contre le flot de la culture et de la tradition : mais si elle était acceptée comme chef de clan, ce serait un grand pas vers une liberté, si pas complète, au moins partielle de son sexe.

« C'est une bonne chose, murmura Naruto : Sakura ne fut pas surprise de l'entendre s'exprimer ainsi ; depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré elle sentait bien que lui non plus n'était pas pro-Uchiha – et même bien le contraire.  
- En quoi est-ce une bonne chose ? demanda brusquement Sasuke. Si le clan Uchiha venait à envahir ce pays, ils seraient exécutés pour cette loyauté.  
- Je ne te savais pas capable de compassion, Sasuke, dit Naruto d'un ton qui se voulait amusé, mais qui apparut plutôt cassant.  
- Ce n'est pas de la compassion : c'est un fait.  
- Il ne faut pas sous-estimer le pouvoir d'un peuple, Sasuke, dit alors Kakashi d'une voix neutre. Les seigneurs ne peuvent pas gouverner seuls. Il leur faut l'appui du peuple, sans quoi ils s'exposent à une révolution.  
- Je pense que père a raison. »

Sakura parlait pour la première fois. Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle, prêts à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, comme souvent désormais lorsqu'elle prenait la parole.

« Les nobles, et même l'armée, sont beaucoup moins nombreux que tous ces marchands, sans compter les paysans et les artisans. S'ils venaient à se lever contre leurs dirigeants, ils gagneraient sûrement.  
- Ils n'ont pas d'armes, fit remarquer Sasuke.  
- Tout de même, persista-t-elle. Le nombre finirait par l'emporter.  
- Mais tous ces paysans, tous ces marchands, comme tu dis, se dresseraient-ils contre leurs souverains, même s'ils ne sont pas légitimes ?  
- Les pauvres ne sont pas aussi peureux que tu sembles le croire, dit-elle en rencontrant son regard. »

Elle était elle-même étonnée de la force de sa conviction. Ce voyage l'avait transformée, c'était un fait. De geisha mécontente de son existence, elle était passée à une fille un peu perdue et surprise par le monde qui l'entourait, puis à ce qu'elle était désormais. Elle n'étais pas encore souveraine en pratique, mais dans le faits elle avait acquis confiance en elle et avait pris conscience des réalités de son monde, deux qualités qui lui serviraient plus tard. Elle savait désormais se faire d'acier lorsque les circonstance l'exigeaient, afin de mieux pouvoir convaincre ses auditeurs.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, et, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se coucher. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques lieues de la capitale : ils arriveraient le lendemain, si tout se déroulait comme prévu. Malgré sa nouvelle détermination, Sakura se sentait anxieuse. Durant ce périple tout entier elle avait été focalisée sur son but et maintenant qu'elle l'atteignait, elle ne savait plus quoi penser ; sans compter qu'elle redoutait également la dissolution de leur petit groupe. Du fait de leur arrivée à la capitale, il n'y avait plus de raisons pour qu'ils restent ensemble : or, elle ne voulait pas les quitter. Avec eux, avec Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi, elle s'était senti en sécurité.

Elle soupira et se retourna plusieurs fois, s'enroulant dans sa mince couverture, avant de trouver le sommeil.

--

Le jour se leva paresseusement ce matin-là. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi furent debout bien avant le lever du soleil, remballant leurs affaires avec les gestes précis et efficaces des gens qui voyagent depuis des semaines : Sakura roula les nattes de paille et les couvertures, Naruto attela l'âne et Sasuke rangea leur bric et brac au fond de la charrette tandis que Kakashi préparait en vitesse un maigre repas. Ils mangèrent en silence, avalant sans mâcher, pressés de partir. Quand ils eurent fini, Naruto étouffa les braises encore rougeoyantes du feu et ils se mirent en route.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, Sakura, que le froid et l'appréhension commençaient à glacer, sauta à bas de la charrette pour marcher aux côtés de Naruto. Ils n'étaient pas censés arriver avant plusieurs heures encore mais il lui semblait que quelqu'un avait fait un nœud à son estomac ; elle se sentait à la fois fiévreuse et fatiguée, comme si ses sandales étaient faites de plomb : elle avait du mal à lever les pieds pour avancer. L'air frais et la conversation décousue qu'elle entretenait avec Naruto finirent par la calmer.

Vers midi, à un détour du chemin, Haruyama apparut enfin. Adossée contre une montagne raide et rocheuse, pelotonnée au bord de la mer, nichée comme un joyau sur un lit de velours vert, elle s'offrit aux yeux ébahis de Sakura, si grande, si impressionante, comme une mère qui accueille en riant ses enfants en son sein, tous autant qu'ils fussent. De là où elle était, la jeune femme pouvait voir le cortège des voyageurs serpenter à travers les rizières pour aller se noyer dans le flot de la ville, riant, jurant, tous aussi heureux et émerveillés qu'elle d'apercevoir, enfin, la capitale, Haruyama, la ville du printemps, jeune encore, et pleine d'espoir – si différente, à ses yeux, de tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusque là.

Et puis, dans l'air vif de l'hiver, retentit le grondement d'un gong. Le bruit – oh si familier ! – amena des larmes aux yeux de Sakura, et instinctivement elle se tourna vers le temple qu'on devinait, caché au milieu du brouillard des montagnes, quelques centaines de mètres au dessus de la ville ; elle adressa alors à tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait la prière muette que son entreprise réussisse.

Ils avançaient plus lentement désormais : le flot de gens était compact. Naruto grimpa dans la charrette et aida Sakura à faire de même, afin de ne pas perdre Kakashi et Sasuke de vue. Laissant leur jambe pendre hors du véhicule, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, partant de temps en temps de grands éclats de rire. Sasuke, qui avait mis pied à terre et marchait à côté de son cheval en le tenant par la bride, contribuait de temps en temps à la conversation. Sakura remarqua cependant sur son visage une tension inhabituelle, et il semblait plus fermé, plus comme quand elle l'avait rencontré. Son expression semblait confirmer que leur voyage presque irréel touchait à sa fin.

« Sakura-chan ! la suppliait Naruto. Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? »

Et à cette question qu'il lui posait si souvent, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, en riant, elle donnait sa réponse habituelle :

« Non ! Ca ne serait pas convenable ! Je suis déjà fiancée.  
- A qui ?  
- A un grand seigneur.  
- Mais je suis un grand seigneur, répondit-il alors avec tout le sérieux du monde. Je suis le chef du clan Uchiha !  
- Et moi je suis l'héritier des Uzumaki, répliqua alors Sasuke, pince-sans-rire.  
- Et qui de vous deux aura ma main, au final ? » demanda Sakura en souriant : Naruto éclata de rire, et même Sasuke consentit à montrer son amusement, malgré son air morose.

C'était étrange : il lui semblait qu'en ces moments où elle leur parlait, il n'y avaient plus qu'eux qui existaient dans le monde. Le bruit des passants en semblait modifié, attenué, comme relégué en second plan. Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura. Leur amitié défiait toute logique, car elle allait à l'encontre des lois de méfiance, presque de paranoïa, du monde dont elle faisait désormais partie. Encore une fois, elle sentit clairement combien ils allaient lui manquer. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trois semaines, peut-être un peu plus, mais elle se sentait liée à eux ; ils partageaient beaucoup plus de chose qu'elle n'avait partagé avec les filles de l'okiya. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à expliquer.

Ils entrèrent sans difficulté dans la ville : à Haruyama, seul le quartier le plus ancien, celui où était situé le palais des Haruno, était fortifié. Ils trouvèrent rapidement une petite auberge gaie, avec des rubans de plusieurs couleurs attachés à son avant-toit et flottaient dans la brise, aux côtés d'une petite lanterne en papier rouge. Le ciel pâle de l'après-midi d'hiver commençait déjà à s'assombrir. Ils louèrent deux chambres, une pour Sasuke et Naruto, et l'autre pour Kakashi et Sakura - ils fonctionnaient ainsi, par un arrangement tacite, quand ils passaient une nuit dans une auberge, ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait en chemin – et s'installèrent rapidement, s'allongeant sur les fûton avec un soupir de contentement.

Kakashi lui jeta un coup d'œil :

« Tu es prête, pour demain ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix, pour éviter que Naruto ne l'entende à travers la fine cloison  
- Oui – mais comment ferons-nous pour… murmura-t-elle en indiquant la chambre du blond d'un signe de tête.  
- Tu oublies que nous allons payer nos respects à ton grand-père, demain. Ca devrait être suffisant pour expliquer notre absence et tes habits : s'il est vraiment ce qu'il prétend être, il n'y trouvera rien de suspicieux.  
- Vous vous méfiez de lui.  
- Évidemment, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je me méfie de tout le monde. »

Et à nouveau, il rencontra ses yeux, mais si rapidement qu'elle ne réussit pas à déchiffrer son expression. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils feraient, lui et Sasuke, si jamais elle réussissait. Naruto, elle savait, disparaîtrait de son côté, soit pour rendre visite à sa mère comme il le prétextait, soit pour une autre raison. Mais Sasuke et Kakashi seraient obligés de rester en ville, au moins pour le reste de l'hiver. Elle ressentit à nouveau un pincement au cœur – elle ne pourrait pas les voir de toute façon – mais se concentra derechef sur leur plan.

Le lendemain, Sakura sortirait de son bagage le seul kimono présentable qu'elle aie apporté, et qu'elle avait conservé loin de la poussière spécialement pour sa rencontre avec le conseil du clan Haruno. Elle n'était absolument pas anxieuse quant à son apparence : une geisha savait comment s'habiller et se coiffer avec goût, quelque soient les circonstances. Sasuke irait demander une audience auprès du conseil, et Kakashi louerait un palanquin ; par contre, elle irait seule, elle y était résolue.

Ils descendirent manger ensemble, une dernière fois, bien qu'il fut encore tôt. Sakura fit de son mieux pour mémoriser leur sourires, leurs expressions, tout en profitant de ce dernier repas qu'elle passerait en leur compagnie. Puis ils remontèrent dans leur chambres, et le reste de la soirée fut consacrée au repos.

Son cœur battant d'un quelconque pressentiment, elle se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Il était cette heure où le noir est absolu, où même les étoiles n'arrivent pas à percer l'encre du ciel et où les oiseaux nocturnes chassent. Inquiète sans savoir pourquoi, elle alluma la lampe que le propriétaire de l'auberge lui avait donnée, et se tourna du côté du matelas de Kakashi, s'attendant à le voir tourné sur le côté, respirant lentement et silencieusement, un bras plié sous sa tête, comme toujours lorsqu'il dormait.

Les couvertures étaient rejetées en arrière et le lit était vide.

Elle se leva rapidement et, ne prenant même pas le soin d'enfiler un vêtement au dessus de son yukata de nuit, traversa la chambre, ouvrit la porte coulissant, hésita un moment avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Naruto et Sasuke sans plus de cérémonie.

A la lueure tremblotante de sa lampe, elle vit Sasuke ouvrir les yeux et s'emparer du katana qu'il avait laissé à côté de son fûton.

« Sasuke-kun ! souffla-t-elle hâtivement, et il arrêta son mouvement.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Ka – Père n'est pas dans son lit.  
- Quoi ? »

Elle suivit son regard jusqu'au matelas de Naruto qui était, lui aussi, vide. Elle hoqueta de stupeur et de soulagement mêlés : ils étaient forcément ensemble. Pourtant, cette pensée lui laissa un sentiment bizarre, comme une inquiétude sourde.

Sasuke se leva, et elle détourna pudiquement le regard tandis qu'il enfilait un pantalon ample par-dessus son vêtement de nuit et qu'il attachait son sabre à sa ceinture. La jeune héritière Haruno sentit ses joues s'enflammer comme celles d'une jeune fille amoureuse en songeant à cette silhouette qu'elle n'avait qu'entr'aperçue et, furieuse contre elle-même, agrippa la lampe si fort que ses articulations blanchirent.

Elle se retourna en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Il se tenait près d'elle, une main posée négligemment sur son sabre et elle ne put ignorer ni le désir sous-jacent dans son regard, ni celui qu'elle sentait naître en elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sentait cette connexion entre eux et il lui semblait qu'elle allait finir par y succomber. Elle avait beau essayer de réprimer ces sentiments, cette voracité, il en restait qu'elle n'avait pas la même relation avec Sasuke qu'avec Naruto, et encore moins avec Kakashi.

« Oui ?  
- Viens. »

Ils sortirent de l'auberge comme des voleurs. Le cœur de Sakura battait à tout rompre, non pas de peur et d'inquiétude comme avant mais d'excitation et de désir. Elle ne pouvait pas voir à un mètre devant elle et devait marcher tout près de Sasuke. Il sentait les épices ; ils avaient lavé toute la poussière et la sueur des chemins le soir-même, en prévision du lendemain. Elle ne savait pas vers où ils se dirigeaient mais cela ne lui importait guère.

« Sasuke ? Sakura ? Que faites-vous ici ? s'exclama soudainement une voix.  
- Nous vous cherchions.  
- Naruto-kun, Père. C'est plutôt à vous que nous devrions poser cette question, répliqua-t-elle. »

Son sang se calmait, comme si elle se réveillait d'un rêve, en entendant les voix de Naruto et de Kakashi.

« Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir, donc nous sommes sortis, dit la voix de Kakashi dans l'obscurité.  
- Vous nous avez fait peur !  
- La prochaine fois, Naruto, pense à laisser un mot… »

Dans son état presque second, Sakura ne remarqua pas qu'ils portaient tous les deux leur sabres, ni qu'il n'était pas logique que Naruto vienne chercher Kakashi au lieu de réveiller Sasuke et qu'ils sortent de l'auberge – ensembles - au lieu de discuter à voix basses. Et elle ne vit pas non plus que Naruto, à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin du retour, lui lança des regards étranges, pensifs et lourds de sens.

* * *

_Y'avait vraiment des énormes fautes... Mon dieu. Je me choque moi-même. Enfin, au moins c'est réglé, maintenant._

DeliriousPen


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : La série éponyme Naruto ne m'appartient pas, et ses personnages non plus, d'ailleurs. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Chapitre 10 – sorte de point tournant. Ici, on laisse l'introduction de l'intrigue – parce qu'il y en a une ! -, des personnages – bien que d'autres vont encore apparaître, huhu -, et de l'univers. Ici, la véritable histoire va commencer. Et je vous réserve déjà des surprises pour le chapitre 14. _

_Sachez juste qu'il y a TOUJOURS une raison aux actions des personnages, même si... certains personnages… ont l'air OOC. Mais il faut que j'arrête d'épiloguer._

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_**A FEU ET A SANG**

_Chapitre 10_

_

* * *

  
_

L'atmosphère était tendue dans cette pièce.

Ce fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Sakura lorsqu'elle y entra. On avait l'impression d'y étouffer. Elle était pourtant relativement spacieuse et sobrement décorée, presque spartiate ; aucune peinture ne venait rompre la monotonie des écrans de papier de riz ; et à part une table basse que les conseillers et les chefs de clans utilisaient pour signer des lois et ratifier des traités et sur laquelle Sakura se pencherait sûrement elle-même dans le futur, il n'y avait pas un seul meuble.

Les cinq conseillers, assis en demi-cercle au centre de la pièce, jetaient vers elle des regards de surprise et de soupçon mêlés ; c'était de là, sans doute, que venait cette impression d'oppression. Haruno Shoichi, le père de Sakura, avait fait réduire drastiquement leur nombre il y avait quelques années de cela, ne gardant que les plus dévoués et les plus expérimentés ; malheureusement, il avait ce faisant aussi sélectionné les plus méfiants et les plus impitoyables.

Tout cela, c'était Kakashi qui le lui avait murmuré en guise d'encouragement avant qu'elle ne soit admise au palais. Elle s'était demandé d'où il tenait ses informations – c'était une question qui l'avait démangée tout le long du voyage -, mais elle avait su se tenir. Il était impératif qu'elle se concentre sur la tâche à venir.

Et maintenant – maintenant – quelques semaines à peine ayant passées depuis qu'elle avait commencé à fomenter ses espoirs fous – maintenant, elle allait essayer de les accomplir. Maintenant, là, tout de suite. Désormais, quoi qu'il advienne, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

Il fallait qu'elle soit calme, très calme. Elle venait ici de sa propre initiative et elle était dans son plein droit.

Sakura inspira profondément et sentit quelque chose en elle se relâcher.

« Bonjour, sires, murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant.  
- Bonjour, Haruno-san, répondirent-ils. »

Ils connaissaient déjà son identité ; Sasuke, comme convenu, leur en avait informé, afin d'aiguiser leur curiosité envers elle ; sans doute auraient-ils refusés une entrevue sans aucune arrière-pensée autrement. Son nom, ce nom qu'elle portait avec justice et sans crainte d'être traitée en impostrice, avait été un argument de taille, elle le savait.

Elle devait à présent leur expliquer la raison de sa venue à Haruyama et les convaincre qu'elle ferait une bonne souveraine. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire un peu nerveux ; rien que ça.

« Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je suis ici ; pourquoi j'ai fait tout le voyage depuis la capitale Uchiha jusqu'à Haruyama et pourquoi j'ai demandé une audience au conseil Haruno. Je vais vous répondre, mais il me faut d'abord évoquer mes origines. »

C'était un bon début. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Les yeux des membres du conseil étaient braqués sur elle, attentifs. Elle cligna quelques fois des yeux, dérangée par tant d'insistance, avant de réussir à en faire abstraction et à continuer.

« Mon honorée mère était une geisha. Je ne sais rien des circonstances en lequelles elle rencontra mon père, mais je fus conçue et il nous envoya loin de lui afin de nous protéger – en terre Uzumaki, où ma mère avait des connaissances.  
« Mon père était feu Haruno Shoichi. »

Un membre du conseil (qui la fixait toujours avec un air de curiosité vorace) prit alors la parole, l'interrompant presque.

« Êtes-vous sûre de la véracité de ce que vous dites ?  
- Sans nul doute, répliqua-t-elle.  
- Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, marmonna un autre conseiller, un homme d'âge moyen et quelconque d'apparence. Elle a les traits Haruno par excellence. »

Ces paroles entrainèrent un flot de murmures, sceptiques de le part de certains, convaincus de la part d'autres. Sakura inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, savourant le fait que jusque là, les choses se passaient plutôt mieux que ce qu'elle avait osé espérer. Plusieurs conseillers la croyaient. A présent, la question était : l'accepteraient-ils pour autant ? Ou bien préfèreraient-ils renier sa parenté, la jeter hors du château ou même, la faire assassiner ? D'après ce que Kakashi lui avait dit à leur propos, les conseillers étaient loyaux au clan Haruno et agissaient dans son intérêt, plutôt que dans le leur - comme c'était le cas dans le clan Hyuuga. Mais serait-ce dans l'intérêt du clan qu'elle soit à sa tête ?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour s'en rendre compte.

«Vivant en ce qui était anciennement une terre Uzumaki, reprit-elle, et un silence de mort se fit dans la salle, et exerçant la profession que j'exerçais, j'ai rapidement eu vent de la mort de mon honorable père, puis des machinations du clan Uchiha à ce propos. C'est alors que j'ai décidé de me rendre ici, de venir parler aux conseillers que mon père estimait tant, à la fois pour les mettre au courant de certaines choses qu'ils devaient savoir et en espérant qu'ils reconnaissent mon ascendance et mon autorité. »

Elle avait frappé fort, cela se voyait à leur visages.

« De quelles machinations parlez-vous, et de quoi vouliez-vous nous mettre au courant ? demanda un conseiller, le même qui l'avait interrompu tout à l'heure.  
- Le clan Uchiha planifie d'attaquer ces terres, de les conquérir, et d'assujettir le peuple et le clan Haruno. Est-ce supportable ?  
- Non, souffla-t-il, échangeant un regard avec un autre conseiller. Ce n'est pas supportable, et ça ne sera pas supporté.  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins du clan Haruno. »

Elle avait parlé avec déférence avant, mais elle sentait que désormais elle devait parler avec autorité, décision, pour mieux asseoir, tout de suite, sa position. Sasuke l'avait prévenue : avec les conseillers, il fallait montrer du fer. S'ils sentaient une quelconque faiblesse en elle, ils n'hésiteraient pas à l'écraser, aussi ne comptait-elle pas leur en laisser l'occasion.

« Qu'en est-il de ces voyageurs qui vous ont accompagnés ? Ce… Kakashi, l'homme borgne ?  
- Ils sont, comme moi, convaincus qu'on ne peut laisser le clan Uchiha agir en toute impunité. J'ai une confiance totale en eux, ajouta-t-elle en apercevant leur air sceptique. Ils m'ont prouvé assez de fois durant ce voyage qu'ils n'étaient pas des traîtres ou des mercenaires, Kakashi autant que les autres.  
- Nous respectons votre jugement, murmurèrent ils après un court silence, les yeux poliment baissés.  
- Ils seront en ville tout l'hiver de toute manière, où vous pourrez les faire surveiller. »

Elle savait que Kakashi et Sasuke ne courraient aucun risque. Quant à Naruto – eh bien, il savait s'occuper de lui, et elle était de toute façon convaincue qu'il ne l'aurait pas vendue aux Uchiha.

Leur visages lui revinrent en mémoire avec tant de clarté qu'il lui semblait qu'ils se tenaient avec elle dans la pièce, l'encourageant silencieusement. Elle pouvait imaginer leur expressions. Kakashi, l'air quelque peu mou, comme d'habitude, Sasuke, avec un visage impassible que venait démentir un petit sourire en coin, et Naruto, avec son sourire rayonnant des beaux jours.

« Vous nous avez donné beaucoup de sujet à réflexion, dit enfin l'un d'eux. Excusez notre impolitesse (tous les conseillers s'inclinèrent devant elle) mais il nous faut désormais délibérer.  
- Vous pouvez aller où vous le voulez, et toutes les servantes seront à votre disposition, ajouta un autre.  
- Je vous remercie infiniment, murmura-t-elle, de nouveau docile. Votre bonté est grande. »

La jeune femme s'inclina à son tour, si bas que son front toucha les nattes , mais se leva pour sortir, comme une égale ou une supérieure. Elle pouvait sentir leur regards dans son dos et elle savait qu'elle avait au moins accompli une chose : elle avait réussi à les intriguer. Cela pouvait semblait peu, songeait-elle, mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour une personne comme elle, qui n'avait pas l'éducation ni le savoir d'une riche héritière – bien qu'elle en soit une.

Un garde ferma l'écran coulissant d'un coup sec derrière elle ; les conseillers laissèrent alors s'écouler quelques instants avant de prendre la parole, de peur qu'elle ne les entende.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda enfin un conseiller du nom d'Aizô, dit-elle la vérité ?  
- Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, répliqua un autre en épongeant son front, avez-vous remarqué son nez et son front ? Ce sont ceux de Haruno Shoichi-sama, indubitablement.  
- Nous ne pouvons pourtant pas accepter comme souverain le premier venu, simplement parce qu'il ressemble au défunt seigneur, même de très près. Depuis le temps que des bâtards se présentent à nos portes en espérant se faire adopter…  
- Mais aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Aizô, elle est notre seule solution. Nous avons besoin d'un souverain, au moins pour les apparences. Nous ne pouvons pas gouverner directement, le peuple le verrait d'un mauvais œil –  
- Et alors ? marmonna un autre. Une femme, le peuple le verrait-il mieux ? »

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva, tandis qu'Aizô considérait le conseiller qui avait parlé d'un œil froid. Aizô était un homme d'expérience dans la politique, charismatique, réfléchi et populaire. Comme ses collègues, il avait ses doutes quant à cette jeune femme, mais il y avait d'autres paramètres à prendre en compte dans cette affaire qui faisaient qu'au final, elle était sans doute leur meilleure option - en espérant qu'elle se révèle être plus docile qu'elle ne le paraissait.

« Souvenez-vous du jeune homme de ce matin, et de sa proposition, murmura-t-il, et un silence tomba sur la salle.  
- Vous voulez dire que…  
- Non !  
- Dois-je vous rappeler, messieurs, coupa-il d'un ton plus sec, que nous devons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour protéger le clan, coûte que coûte, quitte à… »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Les autres du conseil devinrent livides mais ils baissèrent la tête, reconnaissant la véracité des paroles de celui qui était, dans les faits, leur meneur. L'intérêt du clan passait avant tout, et s'il fallait pour le protéger jeter leur honneur aux orties, agir comme des lâches, des traîtres, des assassins, ils le feraient volontiers. Entre leur fierté - leur haine des Uchiha - et la survie du clan, ils choisissaient la survie du clan.

Haruno Shoichi, avec sa clairvoyance habituelle, ne s'était pas trompé en les choisissant comme membres du conseil. Ils étaient des machines entièrement vouées à une cause : la sauvegarde du clan – des armes redoutables pour qui savait s'en servir.

« Dans ce cas-là, articula un conseiller avec difficulté, il faudrait mieux… Je veux dire, nous serons obligés de… D'accepter.  
- Les deux propositions, oui.  
- Ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur, non, soupira le premier.  
- Pas d'effusions, je vous en prie, aboya Aizô. »

Il avait horreur de toute démonstration de sentiments, quels qu'elles fussent, et faisait de son mieux pour que ça n'arrive jamais au sein du conseil.

« Nous ferons ce que nous devons faire.  
- Nous ferons ce que nous devons faire, reprirent en chœur les autres. »

--

Sakura avait profité du fait que le conseil s'était retiré pour discuter pour faire connaissance avec le château. C'était une magnifique bâtisse, ancienne mais parfaitement préservée ; les panneaux coulissants ainsi que les tatami étaient régulièrement rénovés. Les murs étaient couverts de peintures exquises représentant des paysages et des animaux mais le style était beaucoup moins lourd que celui du palais Uchiha. Les servantes se déplaçaient à pas feutrés, si bien que plusieurs fois, Sakura ne remarqua pas leur présence avant qu'elles s'inclinent devant elle – et quelle sentation étrange, de voir des gens se prostrer devant vous ! Elle s'était sentit presque gênée en voyant que le conseil montrait tant d'humilité devant elle.

Il faudrait pourtant bien qu'elle s'y habitue.

Elle découvrit les jardins, petits havres de paix, sublimes dans leur simplicité. Il lui semblait que si elle était acceptée à la tête du clan, elle aimerait se reposer là, abandonnant ses soucis à leurs abords. Sakura s'y balada pendant quelques temps, admirant leur configuration et la beauté de leur plantes, avant d'y faire une rencontre pour le moins impromptue : elle allait partir lorsqu'elle vit qu'un homme, habillé comme un noble, était affalé sur un banc à une certaine distance d'elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui, intriguée que quelqu'un de son statut puisse se tenir ainsi dans un lieu public – quoique, ce jardin était sans doute privé jusqu'à ce qu'elle y arrive -, et engagea une conversation.

« Bonjour, sire, dit-elle.  
- Bonjour, répondit-il d'une voix traînante. »

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir continuer la conversation, elle s'assit à ses côtés et le fit à sa place, poussée par la curiosité – elle songea un instant, non sans humour, que la technique qu'elle avait employée avec succès sur le conseil marchait aussi sur elle.

Il était plutôt grand, des cheveux bruns sombres coiffés en queue de cheval, des yeux noirs, perspicaces, et très intelligents. A sa plus grande surprise, il semblait… s'ennuyer.

« C'est une expression consacrée que j'ai toujours trouvée assez stupide. Après tout, il y a des bons jours et il y en a des mauvais, alors pourquoi dire 'bonjour' à chaque fois qu'on rencontre quelqu'un ? C'est mentir entre ses dents.  
- La politesse exige qu'on prononce une formule positive en rencontrant un inconnu, répliqua-t-il après un court silence. Il est impoli de se plaindre d'emblée, surtout quand on ne connait pas la personne – en outre, être bougon ne donne jamais une bonne impression.  
- Grâce à la société, les jours sont donc tous bons.  
- A cause de la société, on doit faire semblant que tous les jours sont bons, corrigea-t-il. Galère… »

Il renversa la tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa logique. Lui garda sa moue apathique, bien que ses yeux semblaient à présent plus vifs, comme si leur embryon de conversation l'avait réveillé de sa torpeur. Elle se dit qu'il ferait bien d'appliquer ses propres conseils sur la politesse et lutta pour ne pas rire.

« Je suis Haruno Sakura. Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?  
- Nara Shikamaru.  
- Vous faites partie du clan Nara ?  
- Et vous, du clan Haruno, répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur. »

Bizarrement, elle ne se sentit pas vexée de cette répartie. Elle sentait que sous la façade revêche et bougonne se cachait quelqu'un avec qui elle s'entendrait bien, si elle avait l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux le connaître. Sa posture avachie le différenciait immédiatement de ceux avec qui elle avait désormais l'habitude de traiter, lui donnait l'air naturel et calme – et paresseux, mais là n'était pas le propos.

Elle ne pouvait prétendre, cependant, que la sympathie immédiate qu'elle ressentait à son égard n'était pas renforcée par le fait qu'il était un Nara. Le domaine du clan Nara s'étendait plus au Nord, et, malgré un climat plutôt froid – nul doute qu'à cette période de l'année, la neige était déjà bien installée – l'agriculture y était florissante. On y élevait des cerfs, symbole d'ailleurs du clan, et il fallait croire que c'était un élevage qui rapportait gros ; le clan Nara était riche, bien qu'il soit pris en tenaille entre les terres Haruno et les terres Hyuuga, deux clans qui vampirisaient la plupart de l'activité mercantile du coin.

Sa stabilité, à la fois économique et politique, pouvait peut-être s'expliquer par le fait qu'il était allié depuis des temps ancestraux avec les clan Akimichi et Yamanaka et qu'à eux trois, ils constituaient une puissance non négligeable. On les qualifiait parfois de « Trio Gagnant » ; même les plus grand clans hésitaient à s'attaquer à eux, selon Kakashi (il avait cru bon de lui donner des cours de politique tout le long du voyage, et dieu merci pour ça.)

De plus, le clan Nara n'avait pas d'alliance officielle avec d'autres clans que les Akimichi et les Yamanaka, bien qu'ils soient, de croyance populaire du moins, en bon terme avec le clan Haruno – ce que venait confirmer la présence de ce Nara Shikamaru ici.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en terre Haruno ? reprit-elle. Je sais que nos clans ne sont pas en guerre, mais les visites sont plutôt rares.  
- Je suis venu parler avec le conseil, dit-il en reportant son regard scrutateur sur elle. Récemment, nous avons subit une attaque du clan Uchiha – rien de plus qu'une escarmouche, et Uchiha Fugaku a assuré que c'était une erreur, un incident isolé, mais les coupables n'ont pas été exécutés et nous avons raison de croire qu'il ment. »

Il passa une main sur son visage, l'air profondément ennuyé par cette affaire. Sakura était estomaqué que les Uchiha aient pris une action si directe. Cela montrait qu'ils avaient confiance en leur force armée. Peut-être trop, mais il y avait sûrement une raison à ce sentiment et en ce moment le clan Haruno était particulièrement vulnérable… Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle se demanda aussi pourquoi Shikamaru-san lui racontait tout cela. Sans doute était-ce une affaire secrète et il serait malaisé que des espions ennemis – des _ninjas_ – s'emparent de cette information…

« En outre, ajouta-t-il, les Hyuuga sont en train de masser leurs forces sur les frontières. Il semblerait qu'ils se préparent à une offensive, mais envers qui ?  
- Nara-san, pourquoi me racontez-vous toute cela ? Je pourrais être une espionne au compte de l'ennemi.  
- J'en doute. »

Il ne lui expliqua pas son raisonnement cependant, et elle dut se contenter de cette réponse quelque peu cryptique. Elle fut alors frappée par la pensée qu'il _voulait_ peut-être qu'elle le sache, pour une quelconque raison. Après tout, il était Nara, et les Nara étaient connus pour être de fins stratèges - et pour posséder un réseau d'informateur hors-pair, bien que cela moins ouvertement admis.

A nouveau, elle remercia mentalement Kakashi pour ces informations.

Ils réengagèrent la conversation, mais cette fois ce fut sur des sujets moins sensibles, comme le shôgi et le go. Il apparut rapidement que Shikamaru avait un niveau élevé dans ces deux jeux, et Sakura appréciant également leur logique et leur complexité, ils se lancèrent dans un débat sur les meilleurs tactiques. Sakura exprima un souhait de jouer un jour contre lui, car il semblait être un adversaire de taille ; il promit alors, avec l'air de quelqu'un dont on extirpe quelque chose de douloureux (« Galère », selon son expression, ce qui la fit sourire) que ça serait le cas. La conversation vira alors sur la poésie et la littérature, et là encore, elle fut plutôt animée – du moins du côté de la jeune femme.

Ce fut une servante qui les interrompit. S'inclinant très bas devant eux, elle dit :

« Le conseil vous attend, Haruno-san. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…  
- Le devoir m'appelle, dit-elle à Shikamaru avec un sourire. Excusez-moi. »

Il se contenta de hocher légèrement de la tête et de retourner à sa contemplation du ciel – ou plutôt des nuages, comme il le lui avait expliqué. Le cœur battant, elle se retourna alors pour suivre la jeune servante, qui la contemplait d'un air intimidé, et lui fit signe de lui montrer le chemin.

Elle quitta le jardin sans un regard en arrière ; le temps commençait à s'alourdir et elle songea avec amusement que Shikamaru devrait rentrer bientôt, lui aussi, à moins qu'il ne veuille finir trempé jusqu'aux os.

Le chemin lui parut plus long qu'à l'aller. A chaque pas qu'elle prenait, son cœur semblait bondir dans sa poitrine, comme s'il était attaché à un ressort. Néanmoins, elle garda une apparence calme sans trop de difficultés car elle savait qu'à présent, son sort était hors de ses mains. Il n'y avait rien à fait que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait, rien d'autre à dire au conseil pour essayer de les persuader. Quoique fut sa décision, elle devrait désormais l'accepter.

C'était une sentation terrible d'impuissance mais paradoxalement, de liberté.

Elle arriva enfin devant la porte de la salle du conseil. Il lui semblait entendre des murmures à l'intérieur, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et entra, s'inclinant légèrement à l'entrée avant de s'agenouiller devant eux, le visage lisse et froid comme le marbre, comme le fer. Surtout, ne pas montrer de faiblesse. Il n'en allait plus de son avenir mais de sa fierté personnelle, et c'en était tout aussi motivant.

Le conseiller le plus jeune, celui qui s'était contenté d'écouter – et de juger – pendant qu'elle plaidait son cas auprès d'eux, se racla la gorge. Leurs yeux se recontrèrent, sans ciller.

« Haruno Sakura, fille du défunt seigneur Haruno Shoichi, les membres du conseil rassemblés ici reconnaissent ton autorité en tant qu'héritière du clan et future souveraine. »

Et, sous ses yeux ébahis, ils se prostrèrent devant elle, comme d'un seul homme.


End file.
